Lupus
by Terracrafter
Summary: Takes place after the anime. All Lupus ever wanted was peace. Claymores refused that. They hunted him and for all he knew, he was all that was left. So it came as no surprise he wouldn't hesitate to attack.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Claymore. This is fanfiction with an OC element I always wanted to try out.

* * *

_

**Part One: The Last of His Kind**

Lupus sat under a tree and sighed. With one of his hefty arms propped up on a knee, he would twiddle with a small blade of grass before he got bored with it and cast it aside to find a new one. Most onlookers kept their distance from him out of fear; others would come up to see why he was sitting there. It was either because they were bold, stupid or a combination thereof that compelled them to study this bizarre creature. A bipedal wolf? Nobody had ever seen the likes of it. But there he was, letting the world pass him by without so much as a care.

He had very strange gear on him due to his dog legs, massive shoulders and other such oddities. His feet were wrapped in leather with padding on the soles for long treks. He was shirtless, for not requiring such useless items with his brown and grey fur, but he did wear pants out of civilized mannerisms. The only other visible garb was a leather hat that he would fix from time to time to keep the setting sun out of his brown eyes. A backpack could be seen sitting next to him, but the only thinks stored away in it were canteens and jerky for long travels. Seldom would he visit a village for they either shunned him or ran away screaming. He couldn't quite understand it; up north, wolf demons were regarded with respect. Or rather, once were.

Footsteps could be heard coming up the old beaten path. The wolf demon raised an eyebrow at the coming man and his ears were titled back slightly. 'It's only a human.' So of course, there was no need to worry or keep starring at the man and give him a heart attack.

"Sir?" the town leader said in a shaky voice as he approached Lupus. "Maybe it would be best if you left our area."

Lupus sneezed, making the man jump back in alarm. Flicking yet another grass blade aside, he turned his attention to a small tan pebble which he picked up with his blackened claws. There was absolutely no sign on him that mentioned to the town leader that he had been heard.

"Um, sir? Did you hear me?"

"I heard you the first time." Lupus flicked the pebble away and gave the leader a dull look. The man appeared as though he was about to faint.

"Not to, um, cause you disrespect or anything, but you see…"

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Lupus got to his feet, picked up his back pack and walking stick and faced the man. Slinging the pack over his left shoulder, he grabbed hold of the strap and left his right hand to holding his walking stick. "So when has it become common practice for humans to tell demons to move along?"

"We just feel your kind might not fit in too well around here."

Lupus made his way around the man and growled. "If you think I'm one of those flesh eating monsters, you're wrong. Dead wrong."

The town leader watched as the wolf man made his way down the road and off into the woods. All around him, the people gathered to see what was said. "He just got up and left. I've never seen a Yoma ever do that."

"Well I've never seen a fool do such a thing as to tell it to leave," his wife cut in. "What were you thinking?"

The town leader rubbed his forehead. "In all honestly, I wasn't. It was just, you know, he was there and all and, I really didn't want to get the Claymores involved."

"So that's an excuse to get your guts eaten?"

Lupus listened in on the woman's conversation. A slight smirk formed on one side of his mouth, yet he didn't go as far as to show his fangs. "Claymores. That's all I need."

For years Lupus had been a nomad, going from one area to the next in an attempt to finally settle down and relax. Yet it seemed the harder he tried, the more resistance he received. Damned humans and their superstitious ways. But it hadn't always been like this. When Lupus lived up north, he was shown respect by the human tribes that worked in the mines. They knew he wasn't a Yoma and they also knew he just wanted to live his life in peace. So they gave him that and let him be. He even did the same for them. But one day the Claymores caught wind of him living up by the mines that made their weapons. They hunted him, pushing him farther and farther to the south until he ended up in Yoma territory. The humans who lived their branded him as some vile creature and refused him hospitality. Claymores, the same ones that had pushed his kind to the brink of extinction. If he ever met a Claymore face to face, he would surely make them pay.

"So then, is this how things work out between demons and humans?" Lupus gave a heavy sigh as he stepped farther and farther into the woods. "What a life indeed. You hear that you damn bastards?! Human!"

The sound of his voice, although young and human like, trailed through the forest and sent the birds scattering into the air. All around him, the whole forest went still. His ears would perk up from time to time whenever a sound was heard, but for the most part he remained calm. That was when he smelled it; the scent of an investigator trying to pinpoint the exact location of the noise. With all of the protein needed to keep his body healthy and strong, only one thing could sustain him.

Two eyes peered out from the thicket. Little more than narrow slits surrounded by an evil glow, they darted from left to right in hopes of finding this fool. A slavering maw opened up to reveal rows of fangs. "Dinner," it whispered, right before looking up to see Lupus come crashing down upon it. Although it didn't know it, this murderous creature found out why Yoma had been driven away from the mines.


	2. Chapter 2

Lupus stood over the fallen body and grimaced. Such a hideous creature even by his standards as a wolf. But to honestly devour the body? He wasn't a cannibal; he was better than that. For all he knew the meat was poison. No, he could sustain himself with coonies and his own supply of jerky. It was the yoki he was after.

As much as it disgusted him, he knelt down and grabbed the creature's head. There was an overwhelming sense of yoki that fled his body, causing him to convulse and rip deeper into the skull. Pulling back, he gagged and flung himself backwards, leaving a trail of blood and meat in the process. His body convulsed once more and he came crashing down upon his knees. Now on all fours, he vomited and went through a series of dry heaves. Feeding off of yoki; it was terrible. But that was how he was able to keep strong enough to take on Claymores. Without it, he stood little chance against them.

He starred at his hand for a while and grimaced. The stench of Yoma blood filled the air and his fur was slick with the purple stuff. Walking over to a nearby stream, he proceeded to wash his hand/paw. "There has got to be an easier way."

Returning to the corpse, he proceeded to salvage any part that could be of any use. The teeth provided him with sharp spike he could fasten to gloves and use as a belligerent weapon. Hair, if any was burned to provide illumination, and it did burn well. Usually there was some odd trinket on the beast, such as a blade or piece of armor it had stolen from its last victim and these items were either taken or simply left behind. As for the body itself, he would leave it out in the open as a tell tale sign to other Yoma. They might be monsters, but psychological warfare played its part too.

'Hair, one good fang, a switchblade and a…' Lupus stopped at the last item. "Damn." Tucked away in the pocket of its last disguise, Lupus came across a little cloth doll. Holding it in his massive hand, he sighed heavily and looked back at the demon. "Killing you for your yoki seems a bit more justifiable now, doesn't it?" He let the doll fall back to the ground and bagged the other items. "Like your kind has any conscience."

Making his way deeper into the forest, he eventually came across a clearing suitable for camp. He lacked the tools necessary to gather wood, but he found little use for them anyway. All they did was weigh him down. Besides, there was usually enough wood laying about to be picked up and stacked away. If there wasn't, he would simply cut it down with his claws.

As he carved up a fallen branch with heavy slices, he could remember the advice a human trapper once told him up north. "Keep working until you've got enough to last you one night. After you think you finally have that much, got out and quadruple the pile." After spending a freezing night without fire or den, Lupus picked up on that idea very quickly.

After stacking up a good amount of firewood, Lupus started to dig a pit for the fire itself. A shovel was another thing he lacked, but what could he say? He had paws. Squatting down, he started digging like any other canine would. From time to time he couldn't help but look up and around to make sure nobody was watching him make a fool out of himself.

The wood was rearranged to be a box fire and some paper from his journal provided the stuffing. Reaching into one of his belt pouches he pulled out a handful of Yoma hairs and stuck them into the side of the wood. After a moment of searching several more pouches, he came across two pieces of flint and started to light the fire. The hair instantly took light after his second tap. As he leaned close to blow on the starting flame, the hair suddenly combusted, showering his face with sparks.

"Damn it!" he hollered, wiping his stinging eyes. When his vision cleared, he no longer felt angry or stupid. A roaring fire was the fruit of his labor."Hot bitch that stuff really burns!"

* * *

As the light faded away, Lupus sat on a nearby stone and turned the roasting cooney over and over in the fire. Taking care not to overdo one side, he would carefully poke it with one of his nails before setting it back over the fire. Underneath the rabbit was a small metal dish set up on a stand. The wolf's eyes gleamed as the juices dripped into the pan. "The fancy things in life," he said to himself. "God, I got to stop talking to myself." 

As the rabbit cooled, Lupus searched through his backpack and pulled out a poncho. There wasn't a shirt in the world that could fit him or was breathable enough to his liking. In cold nights like these, he was glad to have found one. It was brown and green, stained from excessive use in forests and such. Patches of every color dotted it every so often, but it was still a very useful article to him.

Leaning back slightly, he whistled quietly and watched his breath for in the night air. The noises of insects had died down due to it being autumn and the humid air was now crisp and dry. Truly this was Lupus's favorite season.

Something caught his senses and his ears stood up on end. Looking around, all he could make out were shadows dancing through the trees. Sniffing in the air, he caught the scent of another being. At first he thought it was a Yoma, but he couldn't pick up on the smell of yoki in the air. 'A traveler at this time of night?' His suspicions were confirmed when someone darted through the tree line.

"You've got to help me! There's a…" The man froze when he saw Lupus, the wolf's glowing eyes piercing his soul. Turning around, he tried to go back the other way but stopped. The man's scream was cut short by a Yoma running him through with its claws.

"Delightful little meal," the Yoma squealed in delight. "If only I hadn't ripped its entrails so." Looking up, the Yoma finally realized that Lupus was sitting in front of it. It gave him an awkward look as it tried to discern what this creature could be.

Leaping up from his spot, Lupus flew head long at the Yoma. It elicited a shriek of pain when one of Lupus's massive claws severed its impaling arm. Grabbing it by the throat he reeled it around and slammed it to the ground. "Monster!" he yelled, tightening his grip. "What gives you the right to do that?!"

The Yoma lashed out and struck Lupus in his face, knocking him off of it. "What are you supposed to be?" it hissed.

Lupus stumbled but regained his footing. "Guess," he muttered, throwing a hard punch at the Yoma's head.

The Yoma ducked and tackled Lupus to the ground. The two rolled back into the woods, each one striking out at the other. When the Yoma got behind Lupus and wrapped it arm around his neck, Lupus knelt down and used his knee to keep it in place. While his thick neck stemmed off the strangulation and he kept the surprised Yoma from retracting its arm, Lupus lashed backwards with both claws and buried them into the sides of the Yoma's head. With a loud roar, Lupus tore the body off of him and sent it hurtling deeper into the woods.

Stumbling back into the camp, Lupus pulled out a cloth and pressed it firmly to his face. Wincing, he finally realized how close the attack came to crushing more than just his cheek bone. Medical attention was in order and be began searching for his multipurpose bottle of whiskey. The yoki would give him enough to fix everything as soon as he tended to the human.

Walking over to the deceased man, he rolled him over and pulled the arm from his torso. "Oh." The two eyes belonging to the town leader starred lifelessly back at him. Held tightly in his hand was one of Lupus's blades. It had fallen out of his pocket during his last encounter with the man. "Look at what kindness gets you." After wiping his free hand on the ground to clear it of most of the blood, he carefully closed the man's eyelids.

* * *

The horrified townsfolk watched as Lupus appeared once more from the woods. Those that didn't panic and run away went to their homes to grab anything to be used as a weapon. Lupus merely ignored the standoff and kept walking deeper and deeper into the town. They followed him, each one too afraid to get close. 

The wife stood rooted to the spot as the wolf man approached. All around her gathered townsfolk ready to fight off this beast. She watched with wide eyes as Lupus knelt down and placed the poncho on the ground. Wrapped up in it were the remains of her husband, his blood soaking right through the cloth. For a moment she stood there, unable to react. It was all a blur; her husband; the wolf. All of it.

"My deepest sorrows," Lupus muttered. A yell of "get out of here Yoma!" was heard, but Lupus paid little attention to it. "His kindness was truly worth noting." Turning back around, he left the town the exact way he entered. When he crossed the gates, he could hear the shriek of the wife as reality collapsed all around her. "Yeah, look at what kindness to a beast gets you."


	3. Chapter 3

The ground came closer until a jarring motion meant there had been a landing. Turn around. What stands before the vision? _Obey_. What? _Obey_. A hooded figure approached and knelt down. _Obey. All commands_. _Obey_. A grotesque hand reached out as the figure backed away into the shadows along the green walls.

* * *

Lupus woke up, his wide eyes darting back and forth searching in the shadows. Leaves and dirt flew about as he quickly rolled over and sat upright. For a tense moment he watched and listened until his nerves finally calmed and he grabbed hold of the world about him.

At first he didn't feel it; his dream had robbed him of physical awareness. But the feeling returned and for a moment he sat there trying to discern what it was. Looking at his hand, he swore. He had clenched his hand so tightly his nails bit into the skin. Releasing his hold, he held his hand up to the morning light and inspected the four puncture marks in the middle crease of the palm. They were deep cuts given the fact his nails were close to an inch long. But something was odd about his hand; something that caught his eye and made him sit there and wonder with a sense of curiosity and fright. 'They're smaller?'

It was true. The length of his blackened nails had been cut down to half of their original size and the fur at his finger tips had completely resided to reveal bleached skin. A small painful tingling sensation went through his hand like he had slept on it the whole night and his fur and nails returned to their normal length. And as he starred at his hand, the feeling of reawakening nerves traveled right along the back of his neck and up into his face.

For as long as he could remember, this had always happened. A strange dream of a cloaked figure followed by him waking up in a sweat. Some of his fur would shed, the tell tale sign sometimes being whole clumps of it. His black nails would also change shape and twist about like warped tree limbs. But as always, whenever he woke it would revert back to normal.

As he shrugged off the terrible nightmare, Lupus got to his feet and repacked his supplies. It had been a cold night without his poncho, but he was sure that he could find a new blanket somewhere to cut a hole for his head or just simply wear it like a robe. Right now he needed to resupply his meat stores.

A sickening feeling lurched through his body and his ears went flat against his head. There was yoki in the air, a large amount of it."Well, I could use some of it," he muttered to himself as he slung his backpack. "It'd do me well on the long trip and probably save some poor fellow along with it." He paused. Something else was in the air; something that made his mouth dry up, his eyes water from the tenseness of the moment and drive his heart into rapid fire. There was the smell in the air of something human and yet not human at the same time.

"Claymore." He was sure that the silver eyed witch had sensed him before he could and was now bearing down on him. His only advantage at this point was the fact he knew she was coming. Even with his normal minute levels of yoki a Claymore could sense him. Gorging on the last two Yoma made him stick out even more.

She must have trailed him from the village. No doubt a worthless human had told the hybrid he was there. Cries of hairy Yoma must have filled her damned ears. Although he held little respect for humans, he still understood their motives. Wouldn't he have done the same in their place? After the struggle he went through, he doubted it.

Looking around in all directions, the wolf man tried to find a decent place to give him a better position. "The trees," he said to himself as he gazed upwards. "Yeah." Not only would the tree tops provide a blocking view to his opponent, they would also help block his scent. From his years dealing with these hunters, he discovered that for some odd reason, height would spread his yoki signature out over a wider area, making it harder for those within its radius to pinpoint him. It made him stick out to those outside trying to find him, but right now it was the best strategy. Also, it gave him height advantage for his style of fighting.

Picking a large fir tree (which's scent sometimes overpowered his and his yoki) Lupus leapt into it about half way up. Ignoring the prickly needles and the sap that would stick to his fur instantly, he pulled the parted branches back around him with care to make sure there wasn't a sign of his entry. Any needles that fell would be covered up by the grass below, so he didn't need to worry about those.

'She's close.' Her scent filled his nostrils, causing him to experience a rush of adrenalin. 'Calm down, it won't do me any good.' He needed to concentrate. In hand to hand, Lupus had always doubted the odds of him winning. He did gather yoki to help himself in that field, but for the most part it was used for another reason entirely. It made him very accurate and precise in his blows… and shots.

Shifting through his large backpack, Lupus eventually found the item he was looking for. With his left hand keeping him secure to the tree, his right pulled forth a large mass of well oiled leather. Quickly he undid the ties keeping the protective leather to the weapon and pulled away the top layers, revealing a crossbow like weapon. But this was more than a crossbow. It was a high powered arbalest made from the very metals Claymores used for their swords.

Another moment of searching brought forth a telescope and with a quick snap he fastened it to the stock of the weapon. With strength no human could ever posses he grabbed hold of the side bar and pulled the four overlapping springs back into firing position. All that was left was ammunition. A bolt made of steel and fitted with a rounded Yoma fang was placed into the top groove and a second one was fitted into a side slot just in case he needed to follow up with a second shot. Steel was his favorite choice for the durability and the fact a Claymore would easily snap it when trying to remove it.

The wind died down and his sense of smell took over. She was close now, close enough that if it were an open field he would have a dead on shot. All he needed to do was wait for her to cross the thicket into the campsite and open fire. "Wait." He forced his breathing to longer, quieter breathes. "Wait."

There was movement in the bushes and he took aim. The scope lined up to where he would guess the head would be, the end of the bolt appearing as a circle just under his sight. His thick, hairy index tightened a bit more around the wooden trigger. 'Wait.' The bushes cleared and he could now see her. A beautiful woman dressed all in grey, her silver eyes shining under white blonde hair. Her sword that gave her the slang like namesake was already being pulled from its scabbard.

Had he been a normal man he would have had a second thought as to what he was about to do. Lupus however, was not. He wouldn't hesitate, for they wouldn't either. They wouldn't bargain or reason or listen. He wouldn't let them have the first shot. 'Them or me.'

There was a whistling noise in the air and the Claymores head spun around to face the pine tree. It was only a quarter of a second; the arbalest did its duty well. The bolt slammed into the Claymore's head just above the eyebrow and buried itself deep into her skull. Taking her last breath, a rather raspy sounding plea, she fell forward. A loud clatter echoed through the woods as the mighty sword fell to the ground; so many Yoma and wolvine demons its victims.

Lupus hopped down from the pine to inspect his kill. A second bolt was readied just in case he had somehow missed his mark, but he needn't worry. She was dead, and he was still alive. From his years living with the northern tribes of humans, Lupus had seen sympathy, regret and other such emotions. Standing over the body, he displayed none. He felt nothing for the murderer whose kind hunted him like an animal. And although he had met only a handful of others just like him, he had seen them all share the same fate by their hands. 'Revenge by a demon's mark.'

A shadow was cast over the wide eyed fallen warrior as the wolf demon knelt over her. Placing his arbalest to one side, Lupus prepared for the usual ritual he faced every time with Claymores and Yoma alike. With a sharp blow from his hand, he sunk his blackened nails into the top of the skull. Before he went into convulsions from the yoki that would drain into his nails and up through the rest of his body, Lupus muttered one line of his own prayer for her death. "That's for Canis."

The sun began to set and the hoarse coughs of Lupus could be heard in the air. Shadows spreader even farther along the trees and rocks. The arbalest too cast its own shadow with scratches and marks previously not seen glowing orange from the setting sun.

_Canis_

_The_ _Obeying Great Sniper Bowman_

_Brother_


	4. Chapter 4

Clare stood silent as the dark figure came closer. With a sharp intake of air, it sat down in front of a tree. Adjusting its glasses to get a better view at the Claymore, it sighed and addressed her formally. "Hello Clare."

With her best effort in will power, Clare kept a straight face towards Rubel. After everything that had happened, this was one of the last men she wanted to see again. 'Damn him, how did he find me?'

Rubel smiled and displayed a friendly appearance, one that Clare did not buy. "The organization needs you once more for a very special mission." Crossing his legs, the man made himself _comfortable_ in front of the woman who never once knew the meaning.

Dare she run away? Could she lash out and behead this monster? Yes to both, and yet she stood there ready to take her orders. As much as it pained her, she was obliged to follow orders to this date. Against her stern judgement, she listened to Miria's message. _"There is something big headed our way. Something that we need to deal with. I know it's going to be difficult, but we need to go back to the organization. If we help them, then they will stop trailing us. I struck a deal with them, which they will go by. They may be strict, but with what is at hand, they will honor the bargain. If we don't, then I actually fear for our safety. Clare, Raki might be in danger."_

"We applaud your valiant success with the awakened ones and have even let you to your travels," Rubel began. "I trust you have seen much and learned new things. Normally I would send out someone stronger to deal with this, but only your… _gifts_ can help us now."

"Is it that powerful of a Yoma?" Clare asked. This whole thing reeked of betrayal. She should have never listened to Miria.

"Powerful?" Rubel paused, searching for the right words. "No just very intelligent. You see Clare; we need one that can track its movements accurately for our kill team to take it out. It is a Yoma that we have tried to kill in the past, but every effort has turned up empty." Of course the latest death was purposely left out. "Its ability to not only hide its yoki but evade our attacks is abnormal by Yoma standards."

"What town is it hiding in?"

"It reframes from public dwelling and instead takes to the forests to better itself at hiding and finding prey without being detected. It was last seen with a broken up body of a local town leader. Instead of killing everyone in the town before help could arrive, the beast left and covered up its tracks. Tabitha attempted to find the creature but was _unsuccessful_."

Clare froze. 'No. Tabitha.' The words bit deep into her core, darkening her already bleak insides.

Rubel didn't seem to notice the quick flash of startled movement. "You will know this Yoma by the wolf like features it tends to display. Whether this is intentional or its actual appearance, we don't know. All we know is it never changes into a humans form at all. Now the town that has called you in to do this is off west by three miles. They will point you in the direction of this Yoma. If you complete this, we will forget about your betrayal. We will still monitor your progress and make sure the public isn't aware of there being rogue Claymores, of course. Only three conditions will be required. Do not speak to anyone else about this, do not leave this state, and do not practice your abilities. Also, provided your final destination is in public, you will surrender your sword or refrain from view. It is our property still, but I do want you to go armed. Believe me Clare, I am doing this for your safety."

'Like he actually means it,' Clare thought to herself. But Rubel was always there for her. So without a second glance, she turned and made her way back to the campsite. "It will be handled."

Raki could be seen huddled up by the fire, wincing whenever a cold rush of air hit his face. But his expression would relax back to a normal look again as soon as the warming fire took over. Even if he wasn't useful as her own personal chef, Clare doubted she could ever leave his side.

But before the night was over and Clare could settle against her sword that was propped up next to the boy, Rubel had one last comment.

"Clare."

The silver eyed woman faced her boss.

Rubel gave her a stern look. "Be careful. There is no telling what this Yoma can do. Just remember this one thing. At any given moment, make sure you are within range to cut it down; don't let it exceed that. I'm doing everything in my power to keep you safe from the other leader's and their kill teams. And I'm sure you don't want any harm coming to the boy that follows you so be sure to watch your moves carefully."

With that said, Rubel got back to his feet and made his way back down the path. "Until we meet again Clare." As if that was the plan. "Until we meet again." The light fog enveloped the organizations leader and he disappeared from view.

A glare now rested upon the Claymores face. 'Raki.' She looked at the drowsey boy, who now was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. She knew the double meaning Rubel meant for Raki and it both sickened and angered her to no end. Now there was a greater reason to finish this task.

Raki was now looking into her eyes and Clare showed a soft smile. "We are going to head west now." And as the sun began to rise and Raki began the expected list of questions any plot giver would receive, Clare ate the little food he prepared each day. The last meal; for one of two reasons. 'Pray tell me this isn't for him.'


	5. Chapter 5

A gust of wind poured into the room and everyone jumped back in alarm. "Close that window," a town official commanded one of his servants. Such a task seemed impossible to the man who just starred wide eyed at the window. "I said…" yet everyone was silent, even the other officials. "What's the matter with you…" The first official looked up and jumped back against the table.

Sitting right on the sill was a six and a half foot tall bipedal wolf with a large backpack, foot wraps and leather pants cut just below the knee (amusing yes, but the officials would have never agreed). His blackened claws dug into the sides of the wall; a trail of blood seeping forth and down the white wall. He glared at the horrified onlookers before clearing his throat.

"Nice little hall you gentlemen have." Confident that he had given the officials enough of a surprise, Lupus stepped into the building to sweeten the experience. With a slight grin on his face, the wolvine approached the men.

Some made for the door, climbing over one another to get by while others stood frozen to the spot. With a casual stride, Lupus walked up to the mass of officials and scared them back into the corner. Of those still trying to escape, one had squirmed through the desperate group. With a violent shaking motion he rattled the doorknob. The rest of his body began to shake as a large hand covered with brown fur and tipped with a bit of grey (and red) reached out and pressed the button-lock on the doorknob. A red smear was left behind and wiped down the middle from his retracting nail.

"Now then," Lupus said as he starred down the official. Frantically he crawled back to the corner with his fellow men. "Let's begin, shall we?"

"W-w-w-what d-do you want?" one of the pathetic excuses for a living creature stammered.

Taking care to move his tail out of the way, Lupus sat down in a nearby armchair. With his legs crossed he addressed the men with a touch of friendliness in his voice. "Just a talk of business." His foot waved from side to side. When he realized everyone was following its path, he snapped his fingers to get their attention. Gasps were heard throughout the group and Lupus rolled his eyes. "Look, I just want to know who's the little filthy cry bum peter piper that sold me out." Not one man gave him a decent answer besides a moan of terror.

In all honesty, he was actually enjoying this. To finally be able to do something like this to rats like them was funny. True, he could never bring himself to harm one. But to get back at those that saw him as a monster and a lesser intelligence was monumental nevertheless.

"Nobody?" Lupus looked from silent man to silent man. "Alright then. Be that way."

"What happened to the Claymore?" one of them asked. Anoother officials hand brutally slapped him in his face, covering his mouth entirely.

Lupus raised an eyebrow at the official. He pointed at the man and beckoned him over with a twitch of his finger. "You, come here."

Reluctantly, the man approached. It seemed as long as he took small steps he could postpone his sentence. The grumble from the wolvine told him otherwise. He better speed it up.

"You sent her?"

The man nodded.

"Might you tell me why?"

"Because you're a Yoma threatening our village." There were a few squeaks in his voice.

"Is that a question or statement?"

"Uh..."

Lupus rubbed his forehead with index and thumb. "Well, you sure got your facts set. So how many times have I left the forest and how many deaths have been reported?"

"Never. There was that leader from another town, but they said another Yoma did it."

"Ah." Lupus switched positions for his crossed legs. "You see the problem with that?"

"But y-you're a Yoma."

"Since when does a Yoma look like this?" Lupus waved his hands up and down in front of him with palms facing the ceiling. "What do I look like?"

"A wolf."

"Exactly. I know it's not the best ensemble; I find it out of date myself. But if you can't tell a six foot wolf on two legs from a Yoma -which might I add would have eaten your guts by now - then you definitely show your kinds highlight after millions of years of evolution or whatever the hell you believe in. Then again you probably don't have any guts (let alone balls) so it probably wouldn't have made that much of a difference anyway. Now the next time some little silver eyed witch tries to do me in, you'll be the one begging for your life instead of her. Got it?"

The official nodded.

"Good."

"So where is she?" There was a sinking feeling that told the man his revolting answer. Still, he needed to hear it.

"Come here." Lupus stood up and led the trembling man over to the window. With a furry arm outstretched, he guided the official's eyes towards the forest. "See that smoke?"

"Yes." The official could plainly see a black cloud forming off in the distance.

"That's a crematory service in her honor." Lupus glanced at the official, his mouth agape. "I still need to bury the pit. While I waited for her to burn I figured I might as well deal with you scum bags."

"That's just…"

"Impossible? Yeah, I know. Or maybe cruel. Whichever the case I find it justifiable. This more or less says that I'm not one to mess around with let alone piss off. Right now I have no concern for you cowards, but I dare you to try that little stunt again."

One of the other officials jumped up and confronted Lupus. Whether it was bravery, stupidity or a politicians intolerance to being pushed around, he demanded Lupus's attention. "Yoma."

Lupus returned the officials stern demeanor with a sigh. "Yes?"

"Leave. Now."

In a surprising twist, Lupus obeyed. Grabbing a hold of the sides of the window, he turned and gave a strange look at the officials. "Brave, aren't we?" It didn't matter; his job was done anyways. And as he crawled back through the window, he looked at the stool pigeon with narrowed eyes. The message was clear.

Dropping down from the sill he landed in the middle of the street. Cries and shrieks were heard, yet no sound of torment was emitted. Only the dull thuds of his padded feet walking on the cobblestones were present after everyone had cleared way.

Those officials who hadn't fainted rushed to the window to watch the wolvine leave. The man who had turned him in was pushed away without a care. As soon as Lupus had leapt over the stone wall and out of view, they turned back to the man as he leaned against a wall.

"I know." It was regrettable now to have called yet another meeting when the first Claymore didn't confirm her success. Lucky for him, Lupus had no intention of coming back to confront him.

* * *

Nighttime would roll around and yet again Lupus settled in for the night. This time he chose to cover himself with a mix of mud and pine needles to hide his scent and yoki giveaway. With one Claymore dead, more were sure to come. "Lucky me," he muttered as he wiped the prickly mess out of his eyes. 

Day break fell and Lupus picked up camp and prepared to move out yet again. The chances of being found were greater with each passing hour. At best he could make his way to the mountains where he could hide out until the threat passed. Sadly, it wouldn't be so. The sudden ping of unfamiliar yoki and the smell of human confirmed this.

* * *

Clare had been trekking all mourning and was close to the wayward town. Raki followed close behind, striking up conversations that quickly fell through. At least he was useful enough to carry her heavy sword and she was thus glad to see the glimmer in his eyes. If only he could actually move it. 

"I don't think you can manage my sword anymore." Clare couldn't help but laugh. Despite her otherwise stone cold appeal, the Claymore had finally opened up around Raki. Just like Teresa did to her long ago.

"I got it, don't worry." With both hands now sweaty, Raki tugged at the weapon as he dragged it backwards. Every heavy grunt moved it an inch farther to their destination. A rut in the path only impeded his goal.

"Let me help." Clare grabbed the sword and help Raki lift it up and out of the rut.

What a sight this must have been. A young boy barely legal enough to grow peach fuzz using all his might to move a heavy weapon and a fair woman clad in grey using one hand on a slender arm to assist him. If anyone had seen them, they would have surely received one good stare. Thankfully, few dared venture into the woods.

"So when do we get to stop?"

Clare gave Raki a stern look. "If you're to be a warrior, you can't let yourself give in to tire."

"That's easy for you to say," Raki panted. Yet he wouldn't give up. He wanted to prove he would be able to be Clare's guardian. If that meant a few more miles dragging a one tone claymore, then so be it.

"So where are we headed anyway?" said Raki as he lifted the sword over a fallen log. Of course Clare did most of the work (if not all).

"Sparrowport. It has a Yoma the locals want me to deal with."

"But I thought you left the organization."

A pause was Raki's only reply. At that moment he had guessed it was the wrong thing to say and attempted to apologize. However, Clare only starred ahead, her features displaying a concerned look.

"Clare? What's wrong?"

Clare looked at Raki. "I want you to stay behind me."

The boy didn't bother to ask why. The result was the same every time. As Clare took the sword from his hand's and put it away on her back, he got behind her. Care was given to make sure a good couple of feet were used to separate the two.

"Stay in the bushes," Clare whispered as she walked into a clearing.

The whole thing smelled like a trap as she walked into the open. Yet it was still necessary to draw out the enemy's fire to know where he hid. More so over to bring it out into the open for her to be more effective at cutting it down.

For some reason, her sense of yoki was thrown off and scattered everywhere. Were there many of them? No, only one. She was sure. As wide spread as it was, she could feel an occasional peak from a given area as it moved about.

Kneeling down, Clare grabbed hold of the claymores handle and readied herself. Another peak was felt; this one closer and faster. Her senses were ablaze as she tried to pinpoint it, but it still eluded her. 'Where is it?'

A ledge overlooked the clearing. Covered in weeds and tall grass, no one could see the figure crawling up to the edge. Clare suspected it to hide the demon, but she would have never guessed the style it used to do battle.

Caked with mud, leaves and even the occasional annoying insect, Lupus took care not to be spotted. He held his breath as he carefully adjusted his scope. There wasn't a clear shot and he had to wait for the wind to pick up for him to push the weeds aside. 'Don't let her see before it's done.'

The front of his arbalest was covered in the leather wrappings for his legs to cover up any shine. Weeds and grass had been intertwined in the bands to help camouflage its appearance. A small point in the middle of it was that of the bolts sharp fang. Even a Claymore couldn't spot it, which gave the prey the status of hunter.

'Wait.'

Something didn't feel right. 'It should have attacked by now.' Now uneasiness was slowly becoming her enemy.

'Wait.'

In preparation, Clare drew the sword.

'Now.'

'There!' Clare finally sensed a strong enough yoki to confirm the beast's location. But it was too late. As she planted her feet and began to rise, a high whistle rang loudly in her ears. And right before the bolt connected, she could hear Raki's cry echo through her mind.

"Clare!"


	6. Chapter 6

For a brief moment the world seemed to pause. The animals had long stopped their callings, the wind had died down and the last leaf seemed to fall for that day. It was utterly silent, calm and mystifying. It also felt like a building storm ready to unleash itself upon the forest.

Clare stumbled backwards, clutching the bolt stuck in her body. The world spun before her eyes and each step was clumsy. Raki's desperate calls seemed to fade away from her pounding ears. Yet the battle wasn't over. She could plainly see her assassin moving about in the weeds, rolling to one side and returning back to his original position. She gazed up at its face and could almost hear what it muttered in the silence.

"Damn, it missed."

In the final moments of pulling the trigger, Clare managed to calculate his whereabouts. She had begun to rise to launch herself at Lupus and in doing so it saved her life. Standing had redirected the path of the bolt away from her skull and into her collar bone. A painful wound yes; yet still one not taken for granite when compared to the first alternative.

Deciding to save the side latched bolt for an emergency, Lupus pulled another one from his belt slung bag/quiver. As soon as it was loaded up, he yanked back the side bar and cocked the arbalest. "Pray for it." His random snarl was just as menacing as the oncoming blow.

Another whistling noise was heard and this time Clare was ready for it. Bringing her sword in front of her she deflected the bolt away. Her arm shook violently from its impact.

Still trying to wrench the first bolt from where the shoulder meets the neck, Clare ran forward and ducked under the ledge. So long as she stayed there, she could avoid the sniper fire. Also, she could hopefully draw the creature out into the open.

Raki made a move to go follower Clare. Seeing this, she simply mouthed "no," and the boy obeyed. There was no sense in him getting caught in the cross fire out of his desire to protect her. He had to still wait it out for now.

Lupus got up and preloaded a third bolt. This time it was one so sharp it could draw blood when lightly touched. Although he had only a few of these, he wasn't willing to take any more chances. She had proved wily enough as it is and a single shot takedown was in order. "Help your bolt out Canis," he prayed, right before leaping down from the ledge.

The wolvine hit the ground hard and spun around to face the Claymore. He charged and drew out a bone handle knife. With unprecedented skill, he tossed it left handed at Clare's head while his right hand aimed the arbalest.

The goal wasn't to waste a shot; she would simply block it. The goal was to leave her open so he could disable her with a bolt that could puncture rock. And as soon as the sword flung up to send the blade hurtling the other way, he took aim at her arm.

A sudden ripping pain shot through Clare's forearm and midsection. Now there was another bolt in her and she was pinned to the stone ledge. Blood poured from her mouth and her vision blurred for a second. Her left hand released the first bolt and took the sword from her now useless right. With a swing she dissected the pinning bolt and made her way to slide off of it. A fourth shot only impeded this and focused her yet again to blocking.

With the only bolts left being fangless rods, Lupus moved in to finish her off the old fashion way. He grabbed the Claymore by her collar and shoved her against the ledge. Then he leveled his right claw, wound back and readied for the last blow. "This one's for Timber," he growled.

With one eye closed, Clare watched helplessly as the wolf man prepared to strike. She tried to raise her sword, but a firm push of his foot kept her from using it. She flinched when the deadly hand started to move; yet the blow never came.

"No! Stop!"

Lupus froze. He looked up slightly, his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. A moment passed and once again his glare returned. "Not now."

"Raki, get out of here!" Clare choked. "Now!"

Raki didn't know what to do. It was foolish now to have run up to this beast, but what else could he have done beside run? At this moment he wouldn't even dare think about it. Damned he would be to leave Clare's side, ever.

At first Raki expected to be torn limb from limb. After all, he had just presented himself to a Yoma that no longer needed to worry about Clare (from what he could tell). But after a minute, nothing happened. Instead, the wolf man lowered his head and muttered curses silently to himself. Raki's plea for life; his order to let Clare live… 'Did he obey me?'

Daring another go, Raki used another command. "Let go of her."

And to his surprise, Lupus did.

"Turn around."

And he did.

A defeated look was casted upon Lupus's face, one Raki clearly saw. To him it seemed as though there was a sorrowful dog standing before its brutal master. Yes, he was the master and he could prevent it from harming Clare. Whether he listened to trick the boy or listened because he chose to, Raki did not know. There was time later to find out why this Yoma obeyed him anyways.

"Now leave."

Lupus looked at Clare and narrowed his eyes. With a sigh he put his weapon away and began to walk away. "Thanks a lot," he muttered sarcastically to Raki. "You really did me one hell of a favor."

Wincing in pain, Clare pushed herself off the ledge. After another bout of tugging she finally released the bolt from her flesh and bone. A jolt of yoki flooded her body, healing her wounds and giving her newfound strength. With a yell she charged at the retreating Lupus and made to clear his head from his neck.

Lupus felt the surge of yoki and ducked just as the blade swung by overhead. Jumping backwards he grabbed his fangless bolts and hurtled them at Clare. She blocked them, which gave the wolvine enough time to dart back into the woods.

"Clare, wait!"

It was no use.

With eyes now a solid gold, Clare followed Lupus deeper and deeper into the woods. Her war cry was heard for miles as she caught up to the wolf man. "Die!" she screamed.

Raki entered the scene just as Lupus avoided yet another blow. "Stop!" he demanded.

Lupus heard the order and stiffened up. With his hands held at his sides he watched as the blade came closer to his neck. The word obey rang clearly through his horrified mind, blotting out the chilling scream of the warrior.

Realizing his mistake, Raki gave another set of commands. "Duck! Run away!"

With relief, Lupus knelt down and narrowly avoided the blade. He rolled away just as the sword came down in an attempt to cleave him in two. The ground shook and dust clouded the air, covering up the wolvine. It also gave him his chance to make his leave.

Clare burst through the cloud, expecting to hit something fleshy with her swing. Instead her blade found only air and ghosts. She spun around several times, trying to pinpoint where her prey had gone. But he had vanished back into the wilds, darting along pine trees to help mask his yoki and scent.

Now realizing the full extent of her wounds, Clare fell to one knee. She knew that it was now impossible to trail this beast, no matter how determined she might have seemed. With a deep groan, she began the painful process of healing herself.

Raki burst through the woods. Upon seeing Clare leaning on her sword, he dashed forth, disregarding his own safety. "Clare!" And to his relief, she looked up and gazed at him lazily with silver eyes. Crouching next to her, he helped her stand up on her feet. "Just what was that?"


	7. Chapter 7

_The clock begins its last toll until the hour upon the stories end is nigh. All questions will be answered brother, you can be sure of that. As to how their answered, I'll let that be your judgment._

_Canis – His final words to Lupus

* * *

_

Lupus slowed his blinding sprint to a slow jog. His sides ached from the excessive running and he now regretted not stretching beforehand. He had lost the scent of Clare and her yoki and took the momentary cease fire to catch his breath. As he leaned against his legs, panting hard and grasping his knees, he felt another trail of yoki flow through the air. "Ah shit."

Withdrawing his combat knife, Lupus turned to face the oncoming Claymore. Without bolts, his arbalest was useless. Yet because of his sniper prowess, this didn't mean he was useless in hand to hand. Quite the contrary; he chose not to depend on it due to the large amounts of yoki it demanded. So long as he was somewhat armed, he could hopefully hold off her attacks.

A slender figure pushed her way through the bushes and stopped several feet from Lupus. A sad look was in her eyes, one caused by guilt and regret. She held her namesake sword in one hand, letting the tip hover an inch off of the ground. "Hello Lupus," she greeted, before driving her blade into the ground.

Lupus was furious. He approached the Claymore, taking no precaution to trickery. "Pick it up."

The Claymore shook her head.

"I said pick it up." As soon as he was in range, Lupus grabbed the Claymore by her collar and lifted her up in the air. "Now Miria."

"I still know you can't bring yourself to harm a defenseless being." Her silver eyes shown in a calm, warming manner. They were in opposition to the wolvine's cold, hostile brown ones. "I know you. I know your set of honored codes that the wolvines before you picked up." 'The only time you can strike me down is when I make the first move.'

"And that's why you're going to pick up your weapon."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You want redemption?"

"Yes."

"Then you will pick up that damned blade that took my brother's life."

"Not yet."

Shaking slightly, Lupus lowered Miria to the ground. "Then explain to me, dearest Miria, why it is necessary to further your sentence."

Miria sighed. "You must have heard by now of our attempts to leave, but the organization still tracks us down for their missions. Any sign of our rebellion would only incur their wrath. I am sorry for your brother's death and I am sorry that the others have to hunt you now. But we can't let ourselves be found. Not until I can reach Northweather."

"And why is that?"

"Because Northweather holds the key to bring the organization down and get help from warriors just like ourselves."

"Do the others know this?"

"No, not yet. All that they know is they need to live."

Lupus nodded and looked off into the distance. "So what you're saying is you let your fellow sisters hunt me down without briefing them or telling them about your goal to end this struggle. Disgusting."

"I can't risk any of them knowing just yet. Northweather isn't exactly the best place to look for help after what we did to them."

"You got that right. You lied to my brother and you lied to your sisters." Lupus leaned in close to Miria's face and growled. "So go get your little help, but when this is over you will die by my hands. Understand?"

"Like she died by yours already?"

"If she didn't move to kill me, I wouldn't have needed to defend myself. There's a big difference between self defense and backstabbing. If that is all you came here to say, then get the hell out of my sight." Not waiting for Miria to walk away, Lupus turned about and marched back into the thicket. Grabbing handfuls of mud, he recoated his already dirty fur and brushed up against a pine tree like a dog.

"Lupus, I don't want you getting hurt."

Lupus's nostrils flared in a half hearted laugh. "Man that is just chock full of irony."

"Just like your poncho?" Miria reached behind her and pulled forth the wolvine's piece of clothing from under her sword pack. She let the poncho unfold and dangle in her outstretched hand. "For good luck."

Lupus walked back and snatched the poncho from her hands. "Where did you get that?"

"The wife of a town leader had it. She told me how you delivered her husband's body. That was how I found out which way you were headed, let alone the fact you were even in these parts again."

Lupus took off his hat and pulled the article of clothing back over his head. "And what did she say? Heh, probably something like hang the beast."

"She said to thank the wolf man, for all that he did to save her husband and return his body. She wanted you to have it back."

Lupus glared at Miria. "And do you ever plan to use that sword on me yet?"

Miria shook her head.

"Ah." Lupus nodded. "Alright then, you can hand it over."

Miria paused. "Lupus, I can't just…"

"You won't use the damn thing and it will sure as hell be of some use to me. When you're ready to fight, I'll give it back. After all, you don't want me dead."

Miria sighed and reached for her handle. Watching Lupus carefully, she pulled the sword from the ground and handed it over to him. Violently, Lupus yanked the sword from her hands, though she showed no sign of regretting surrendering her weapon.

Lupus reached behind him and pulled out a thick leather slot on the backpack just under his neck. He used it to hold the weapon, since a Claymore's blade needs little protecting from the environment. "I'll be waiting for your reply," Lupus said. He walked back to the woods and made his leave. "Just remember, I will defend myself to the fullest extent when another Claymore approaches me."

"Lupus, wait." Miria held up her wrist. "Common blood, brother."

Lupus looked at his. "Yeah, right." Jumping up to the branches, he muttered to himself, "like that has any meaning now."

Miria watched the wolvine go. With a sick heart she faced away and began her search for the other Claymore's once more, the echoes of her past ringing in her mind.

_It is not your time to die. We will go first before you ever will.

* * *

_

Night fell and the group of friends huddled around the campfire. Deneve rested against one of her swords while Helen sat on a log and Clare and Miria sat close to the fire. No greetings were made, just the usual 'let's-get-down-to-business. Raki sat on a nearby stone, taking in the moment. However, everyone was silent.

After a moment of drawing random pictures in the earth with her finger, Helen finally spoke up. "Miria, are you sure about this?"

Deneve glanced at her, a rather menacing look.

Helen nodded and sighed. "So what now?"

"Nothing," Clare replied. "I already faced their target today." She looked at her arm and shook her head. "The Yoma was fast, faster than anything I had ever seen. It had concealed itself so well; it could shoot before I could even move."

"Do what?" Helen asked.

Raki faced her. "Clare went up against a Yoma today that shot at her with a crossbow. It was completely covered with fur. Since when does a Yoma use a weapon so well, let alone look like some animal?"

"Yoma can use weapons," Deneve reminded Raki. "As for fur, it must have eaten an animal and taken its form."

"But the weirdest thing was how it would follow my orders," Raki continued. "I said stop, and he would either freeze up or stop attacking Clare."

Clare nodded. "What struck me odd was how the Yoma acted. When I was cornered, it ignored Raki until he told it to leave. A trick perhaps, but it wasn't the best timing. It was well spoken, furthered its camouflage with mud and leaves, and had a look in its eyes that spoke little of sadism and hunger."

"Of course it would be angry for that," Helen said. "It's a Yoma after all. But what I don't get is why all this trouble to make itself look like an animal, why it listened to Raki and why it attacked from afar."

Miria stood up. "That's because it's no Yoma."

Everyone was shocked. Not a Yoma? Everything about its actions were off yes, but what else could it have been?

"Not a Yoma?" Raki repeated.

"So what is it then?" Helen righteously asked. "What else could it be should have been my question. Besides, it has already killed Tabitha."

Miria cast a dark look over the traitors and Raki. "It's a Wolvine."

Helen had a perplexed look on her face and shook her head. "Wolvine? What is that?"

"Something I wished I never came across in the first place." Turning on her heels, Miria went back to the fire. She knew everyone would be looking at her, yet she ignored them and went to the woods.

"Miria," Deneve called.

Miria stopped.

"Where is your sword anyway?"

Miria looked behind her. At first she appeared to say something, but remained silent in the end. She continued farther into the woods until she found a tall tree so sit in and watch as the grey storm clouds blanketed the dusk sky.

* * *

Off in the distance, a township and harbor could be seen. Everywhere, people started to pack away their items and head for home. Rolling thunder could be heard, which made the townsfolk walk faster. They had to beat the storm and get to the safety of their homes. Yet a few stayed outside. Climbing to their rooftops, the storm watchers gazed out at the woods, now clear of Yoma.

"This is a threatening calm indeed," one man said to his neighbors and friends sitting on their own rooftops. He took out a match and cigar, lit up and relaxed. "Yet it usually is before the tempest."

The others nodded at him and returned their gaze to the woods. Something was brewing, and being human, they were curious to see it firsthand. So they made themselves comfortable; although any strong gale would convince them back into their homes.

Lupus approached the gates to Gratoburg. The wind picked up and a few drops of rain fell from the greyed skies and onto his head. Adjusting his hat, the wolf entered the town. His poncho (now cleaned with river water) flapped about in the oncoming tempest. 'If he's here, then they're going to be all after me soon.' His eyes narrowed. 'En masse, they always trip up.'


	8. Chapter 8

Many years past…

Miria shivered in the cold, listening carefully to the eerie noises around her. Every so often, a scream would make her sit upright and shake even harder. Then came the howl of a wolf, making the young girl cry.

At first she didn't see them. Maybe it was because of her numbed mind or the fact she had to take a double take. Regardless, pair of scarlet eyes shone brightly from atop her little sleeping area.

She gasped, her breath trailing upwards in a ghostly haze. Desperate to escape its evil glare, she crawled into a small corner, pressing up against the cold moldy stones.

"So this is the new warrior?" a voice asked.

"Yes," a second replied. "She has proven herself with her swordsmanship."

"And what of the wolf men?" the first asked. "Already we have put too much into them and our results are undesirable."

"One hundred Yoma were needed because of the animals' loss of yoki," a third muttered in a dark tone. "Why continue this knowing full damn well the amounting costs?"

"Because they are intelligent creatures," the second explained. "They follow our commands just like a house pet even in its primal state."

"Then why not more dogs?" the first asked. "When the creature hasn't been influenced yet, it is easier to handle."

"Because these _wolves_ are noble and powerful creatures." The third man adjusted his glasses. "We have used animals with yoki before during our emergency sessions. It only seems right to capitalize on this little incident while we can."

"But you didn't answer our question," muttered the first.

"These basil wolves are among legend with the locals. It is said that they detest Yoma and swarm whenever one enters a local village. Why do you think no demons are around here nowadays? It's psychological warfare AND we are using folktale people can better relate to. Let's be honest with ourselves; Claymores do not generate the most welcome state. And even then we deal with the possibility of them awakening. Not with basil wolves."

"And why is that?" the first asked.

The third laughed. "I looked forward to this question." His voice lowered yet another step. "You see, despite the yoki infused into them, they cannot generate their own. They need to harvest more from others with it. And after a while, their yoki dissipates . Even if these creatures end up awakening, the drop in yoki will abolish any permanent features. It is our failsafe. Now the only question is how to provide them the means to harvest it. Another way to strike fear in Yoma and make them easier prey."

"What we need is a catalyst to bond these rouges elements," said a fourth. "What we need is a human element to make the wolves more able to follow commands and better deal with emotional response from the public."

"Really?" the first said as he walked to another spot. "I thought it was because of the sickness these wolves get from the yoki loss."

A grey, twisted man with a stretched face resembling a dogs and patches of fur stepped from the shadows. "She gives it willingly; if I hear it has been forced, well, pray I don't."

"You are under our contract, Canis," the second reminded. "Without us, your kind will surely die. Only we have the cure."

The figure looked at his hand, deformed from the yoki. "Yes, but the brown-basils owe you nothing."

The third smiled and nodded. "We shall see. In time, even wolves will come crawling up to us to find a cure. An animal is still an animal, and they always seek help from their masters. Well, your kin should be arriving. Shall we greet them?"

Miria suddenly found herself alone. Her ears strained to capture the slightest hint as to where the leaders were, but all she could hear was the dripping of the slime on the dank walls.

* * *

Something woke her from her painful dream and Miria sat upright. She wobbled slightly in the tree, nearly falling off and cursing herself for falling asleep. She watched as the cause of her interrupted slumber began to arrive. They encircled the campsite, but none of the dwellers were their concern. Instead, the Claymores sat down and awaited the arrival of the others. 

Miria's worst fear had become true at this moment. She had been close to the wolvine, closer than any of the other blood donors. So it came as no surprise the organization still found use for her after Lupus had been sighted. They still wanted him dead, and for her to help track him. After all, she knew how he thought. The only reason the others were blackmailed (all she knew was Clare had Raki to worry about) was so that they could in turn blackmail her with their lives.

At first she thought that they would be sent out one at a time to be killed by him, for he despised Claymores for what they did to him and his kind. Now it was clear; they meant to kill him. Long she had kidded herself the first was what the organization was after, but this sickening thought of being used once more to wipe out the last wolvine made her regret not fighting instead of accepting.

'Of course they were after him,' she thought. 'I didn't want to believe it, which I now know was foolish to think. Why else would they even approach me without hostility? We were there to draw him out and now I'm to help find him.' Miria shook her head. She had other plans for this treachery and she would see to it that they would be fulfilled. Even if the cost was her own life and the taker was anybody from another Claymore or Lupus himself.


	9. Chapter 9

They would be watching him; he knew they would. Why wouldn't they? It's not every day that some wolf man walks right into town. At first they showed signs of horror. Some went as far as to start boarding up their windows, which was overall futile knowing just how powerful Yoma (a misfit term) were. It was still human nature to try and defend themselves. It was also natural to run and flee, which thankfully to Lupus, some did. The last thing he needed was a bloodbath from potential crossfire.

Lupus walked through the streets, letting the slight drizzle of rain wash away the mud and pine needles. They knew he was here, so it was more or less useless now to hide himself. Besides, the presence of yoki could draw them into traps such as a bolt shot from high above. This town of narrow cobblestone streets would play quiet well to his advantage. Quote Canis, _en masse, they always trip up_.

When he rounded a corner, a crowd of people took off like a herd of deer. Tripping and clawing at one another, they desperately raced away from this beast invading their town. One man tripped and fell in a large mud puddle. Realizing Lupus was close enough to rip him apart before he could even rise to run away, he got on his knees and begged for his life. Lupus only shot the pathetic, groveling man a scornful look and walked past him.

High atop the roofs, the storm watchers leaned forward to watch this bipedal wolf walk deeper into their town. Those rich enough to afford enclosed second story porches had used them to protect themselves from the rain. As they drew themselves out to get a better look at the wolvine, the runoff of water slashed their necks and drenched their shirts.

"Never thought I'd see the day one of those would return," one watcher with a hood and leather mask muttered to himself. Such garb was used to shield the storm watchers face from the blasting winds. "Well, I suppose the center will have to wait for the reports. This beats flooding by a long shot."

"Hey," another man with a porch called out. "Did you see him?"

"Yeah," the man replied as he leaned back into the safety of his roof. "It's a wolvine."

One of the storm watchers without a porch –and thus obligated to the rooftops – sat up and rested his elbows on his knees. "There's no way a wolvine could still be this far out these days without there being trouble. Let alone the fact it exists."

"How can you tell?" a neighboring watcher asked. He had been using a telescope to study the storms movement and distant behavior with a notebook and graphite stick ready to document. Now the writing utensil was rolling down the side of the roof with every gust of wind that knocked it about and the notebook was thrown to the side with its pages turning. With the sight of a wolvine, he focused mainly to his telescope and pointed it away from the clouds.

The man leaned back against the roof and let one forearm rest on a knee that hadn't collapsed to the shingles when he stretched his legs. "Oh, trust me. This will indeed be interesting." Ermita, Miria's old overseer, fixed his scarf to better shield his face from the gusting winds. "Now then, all I need to do is see to it that Miria does her job."

Miria, of course, was the main concern after all. The others would play their roles, but he knew they were just brought along as collateral. Once again, he would make sure Miria did her job.

"Hey!" the neighbor called. "Are you talking to yourself?"

Ermita looked up and sighed. "An old habit."

"Uh huh." The neighbor returned his attention back to Lupus. "Wierdo," he muttered.

"You're the new guy I take it," another watcher called as he sat upon his roof's chimney.

Ermita nodded. "Hai."

"Well just watch yourself. Knowing these sea side gales, you could end up getting yourself blown away."

"Lucky for me I have my own little porch!" another sitter laughed.

The chimney sitter turned to the man and made a rude gesture. "Yeah-eah. Stinking property owners." He faced Ermita. "When these bastards save up enough, they blow it on a second story and camp up there." He jerked a thumb at his counterpart. "Newt shit over there even gets free goods from the bakery downstairs. Lucky little ass wipe. Unlike the rest of us smart enough to save our earnings and man enough to ride the storm."

"I see," said Ermita.

"Cozy over there milady?" the chimney sitter called.

The porch sitter smiled and held up a fresh pastry. "Fresh from the oven."

"Yeah, how about I shove your face in it next? How does that sound, laughing boy?"

Lupus gazed up and the rooftops. He pursed the side of his mouth and put on a dulled look. "Great. An audience." When Emita looked at Lupus, the wolvine frowned. Even though the man was in different attire, Lupus could swear he had seen him somewhere before. The thought was quickly pushed aside and he trekked on, searching high and low for a narrow enough space.

Ermita's eyes narrowed. 'Him? Well then, this shall truly be a spectacle. Now then Miria, what will you decide when the time comes?'

Lupus could be seen crouching in the middle of an alley. He looked about, studying the area. When he appeared satisfied, he began tightening his arbalest and refitting new bolts. When the sword held by his backpack prevented him from sitting completely, he took it out and drove it into the ground beside him.

'How could I miss that?' Ermita thought, an eyebrow raised. 'One of our swords.' He squinted and looked the blade over. Even from a distance, he could see every last detailed marking on it. 'Oh, you know better than to surrender your weapon.' The organization leader relaxed against his roof's chimney. "This will be interesting indeed."


	10. Chapter 10

authors note_: after really examining the Tiberinus theme, I have decided to drop it all together. Quiet frankly, I am disappointed in myself for even considering it. I am sorry that I began delivering something that now disgusts me. In my defense, I've been having a few beers. This isn't a story for sexual relation or hidden images. Not only am I a beginner writer, I have no clue how to orchestrate one. More or less it was trash. On top of that it seemed I deleted the finale copy that kept the story flowing without such nonsense. I uploaded the version never supposed to be seen. It would also be hard to cope with Wolvine from different shores and the fact Lupus is one of the very few survivors. As such I will continue part two as a flashback to Lupus's early life. In my opinion this will fill in important questions in a better way, from Wolvine start to Miria rejoining, while keeping with the theme that the yoki illness only occurs in non-humans._

_That and I ran out of ideas... _

Special thanks to the readers.Thank you all round, and please understand Tiberinus was a train wreck waiting to happen. I only hope the last chapters I wrote did not mar the image of the story. 

_

* * *

_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did this to you. I took his life before your eyes. You were right, insurrection was justifiable and now when I finally listen, I still have to pay the price. The others were blackmailed, so was I. Clare has the child, Deneve finds it dishonorable to abandon us and Helen, I'd rather not say. Not that I would want to know anyways. As for me, I let myself get called back into the ranks, just to see you one last time. I have a plan Lupus, a good one. And I am ready to sacrifice myself for you to help us..._

He chose the town for its density in solid stone buildings and narrow pathways. It was all too clear to the first group sent in to locate the "wolvine Yoma." Every corner spelled potential ambush and every stretch made it easy for one to charge into a group of many. With the spectators high above watching the fight, their potential destructiveness was diminished greatly.

There were only four total scouting the area. Omi, Nerial, Dasante and Melissa, and only the last one mentioned held a single digit. As reckless as it was to use inexperienced warriors to hunt a Wolvine, the Organization felt it would be unnecessary to risk the lives of those who were. That was why Miria was retained with blackmailing the execution of her fellow sisters. Thus, under the orders of Alicia, the beast was to be located, identified and monitored until they could send word about its exact whereabouts.

Lupus carefully watched the Claymores from the distance of the alleyway. Shrouded in darkness and a low supply of yoki, not one could identify him as their target. All they saw was shadow and void. To further aid in his hiding, not one storm watcher relayed his position as they glared down at the invading army. Whether it was out of respect or a desire to see a gladiatorial arena in their own town, Lupus did not know nor did he care.

Ermita watched Lupus with his lips pursed behind a veiled mask. Despite his desire to see a famed legend in full action, the concept of letting four Claymores was as such unwanted. In the silence of the town, where only came the drips of rain and breeze, a leader of the Organization played watchman for the warriors below. All it took was a somewhat hidden wave of his hand to attract Melissa's attention and direct her to where Lupus hid.

Lupus keenly noted the sudden pause in one of the Claymore's advance. With great eyesight he determined to where she looked. 'The roof.' That old man hidden behind numerous layers of scarf and clothing was to who she looked at. 'A spotter.'

Lupus slinked back deeper into the alleyway and disappeared entirely. Once on the other side he gave the rooftops a quick look over and bolted to a stable. If he knew Claymores, they would jump at a single noise, sprinting to intercept the person responsible before he could leave. Whether or not it was an accident, it was always best for them to catch the opponent before he had a chance to flee.

Ermita did not realize the wolf man had left; Lupus preparing and retreating in a dark space told him Lupus was planning an ambush. With a nod he directed the Claymore's foreword and waited. Any minute now there would be the clash of steel, a monstrous cry and a lone Claymore rushing back to inform the others the beast had been spotted.

They were there, he could feel them. With fuse lit he tossed a pop rock into the stables. A childs toy perhaps, but the small amount of black powder was all that was necessary to spook a whole herd.

Taking cover from behind a barrel, he loaded a bolt and aimed it just past the alleyway. The fuse was timed and he began the countdown. 'Five, four, three…'

"Where is he?" Dasante whispered, inching cautiously forward.

"He fled," Omi muttered while she examined a pile of crates.

"Perhaps he his above us?" Nerial said in a tone on par with whimpering. Being the youngest of the group, she still had little field experience to wear away the last bits of uneasiness, fear and hesitation.

"Just keep quiet," Melissa ordered. "Keep moving."

With their signature blades drawn the four women crept through the alleyway. It was stupid to even think about splitting up; the potential one-by-one slaughter was apparent to both scared and experienced. Jumping to the rooftops was out of the question since they would be spotted first or risk drawing a fight to the people above. So they would stay as one whole unit on the streets below, regardless of the tight fit. It's not like he was a sniper or anything after all.

If they had known that they **_were_** dealing with a sniper, well…

The pop rock went off and kicked the horses into a frenzy. "Showtime," Lupus said through clenched teeth, his hand reaching for the lever. The satisfying click of a bolt being armed was drowned out by the animals' riot.

"There!" Omi screamed, darting forward with unprecedented speed.

"No, Omi!" Melissa yelled, but it was too late. She was already out in the open in a blind dash to crash into the stables. And more importantly, she was in the sites of the hunted wolf with an armor piercing arbalest.

* * *

On a normal day a Claymore seemed to the outside world a silent, sullen being. No word was spoken, no movement shown, whenever they were at standstill. Such was the case for the mass army of Claymores patiently waiting the order to advance. But if you were to see the Claymores, the moment the wounded cry of their fellow sister punctured the silence, you could have seen a virtual change in their normal silence so staggering, time had virtually stopped. 

As the moment of contact passed and motion once more appeared in their ranks, numerous protests of waiting could be heard. What could have caused a Claymore to scream in agony, her cries carrying along the wind? Why were they doing nothing when it was clearly obvious it was better to swarm the beast and end its life quickly and effectively? The Organization knew why, and so did Miria.

She was sickened by the hunt. The desire to end his life throbbed in her heart along with her other past mistakes. She was unsurprised that the leaders would take precaustions in exterminating him. She was afraid, knowing deep down that a terrible monster was about to be released. This monster could not be so easily killed, or predicted. Unlike half-ascended ones like herself and even the Abyssal Ones if one were to believe it, Lupus was immune to the concept of someone helping to revert his rage and terror back to humanity. How can you reason with someone who has been hunted by your kind, watched the slaughter of his people and has been gifted with revenge? You can't. Then again, Lupus isn't a human...

_Lupus, in God's will, they are innocent._


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors note: A while perhaps? Yes, I've been away. Thankfully, the second quarter of college is at an end, which leaves me with a multitude of decisions. Well, to be straight forward, it's obvious. Welcome back to Lupus._

_After a brainless and regrettable __Tiberinus__ section, I have had time to think about Lupus. Originally, my dream ended right at the town where Lupus is now holding his own against the might of half the standing Organization. I doubted this would make a good ending and much had yet to be revealed. There had to be a bit more to why the renegade warriors rejoined the Organization, the exact origins of __Wolvines__ and the history of the Brown Basil kind altogether. Above all, I wanted to explore the back story behind __Canis_

_Daydreaming shall fill that void._

_I will also go back through Lupus and reedit a few parts to make it a bit more coherent with this new entry. In my opinion, what has been entered would work enough by itself, but it could use a bit of tweaking here and there. Yes, I admit it. I never wrote fiction before becoming __**Terracrafter**_

_Based on a certain anonymous review, I will be frontal. Lupus was not named after failing kidneys. Some might have already realized the slight irony in naming him as such. To the rest, I shall give a riddle._ _**Lupus is a subtle word of many ages old. Held revered by an Empire, rich of marble and gold. **__But if there is a __stu__ element that I have overlooked, please tell me.

* * *

_

Deeper into the forest, Clare and Helen obediently followed Miria. With each step taken, they grew more concerned with their silent comrade. Until she felt secure enough and far from prying eyes and ears, they would continue on with worried expressions. As for Deneve though, she stayed behind to watch over Raki.

Finally coming to a halt, Miria faced the two she could easily call her sisters.

"So where's Deneve?" Helen asked.

Miria gave a heavy sigh. "She already knows about Lupus."

"Who?" Helen said aloud, blinking a few times in confusion.

"The so called Yoma we're hunting," Miria answered. "I think now is a good time than any to tell you what's been going on. So make yourselves comfortable."

Clare watched as Helen drew her own sword, planted it in the ground and sat against it. However, she refused to take Miria's advice. With a stern look she faced her on again, off again commander and elder. "Just what is going on, Miria?"

"Yeah," Helen put in. "What's with having us get back together? Gloria looked like she was going to take my head off when she saw me. And who is Lupus really?"

Miria leaned against a tree and wearily shook her head. "I did something terrible many years ago. Something that I will have to die for." With features set in stone, she gave a pained, regretting look to the two warriors before her.

Clare frowned. "Die?" she repeated.

"It's going to be a while until we're needed," Miria continued. "So let me start from the beginning…"

* * *

_**Part Two: The Claymore and the Wolf**_

_**Miria's recollection of her past and the memoirs of Canis**_

------- 

_Fifty seven years before the birth of __Miria_

The days of fall were upon the land, each breath of wind colder than the last. The warm brooks and streams chilled and became icy as if over night. Fields of wheat were busily attended too by concerned farmers, determined to beat the next frost. All throughout the thatched roof villages and worn shingle townships, everyone preoccupied themselves with the gathering and preparations for winter. Due to their rambunctious behavior, children were set loose through the fields, dashing through the blanket of fallen leaves atop the deathbed of autumn. The world was dying, and a funeral was being set to honor it with hard labor.

Out past the abandoned stone grain silos, a tall windmill could be seen. It had been long neglected by the farmer that owned the property, yet it was still kept in working order. Every day, children would be sent by their parents to exchange meat, milk and blankets for a fresh supply of flour. And every day, the new keeper of this important structure could be seen replacing the whicker roofing for hardier shingles.

The children were always eager to see the resident of the mill. Rumors circulated through their ranks about this strange fellow. "_He's a werewolf_," one would proclaim. "_M' dad says so_." "_No_," another would argue. "_He's a __Yoma_." "_I heard he is the son of hell_," an older, religious one stated. "_But he's trying to do well under heaven's watch so he could be turned into a man_." And so on and so on. Of course, everyone was interested, and wary, that someone like Canis would be living right in their lowly village.

The past of the bi-pedal dog was well known to the farmer that rented his mill out to him. He had once been a house dog it seems, who had gotten hold of a Yoma after a Claymore had done away with it. Chased off by the locals trying to burn the body, he wandered into the woods and away from home. Quite a ways he traveled, journeying through the dangerous territory of the mountain passes. Just how he survived was obvious enough to the young farmer. The flesh changed him; it was told/rumored that Claymores ate demon meat to change into what they were, so why not a dog? And those stories of his survival were passed down to the children each day, a mix of adventure and cunning. As for the "truth" about his origins, those only the adults were told at night when the younglings were tucked away. The farmer was told as well, a lot more than others.

_But that's another story entirely..._

"Is he out there?" Matilda asked from the back of the kitchen. The wife of the young farmer, she was a fair blonde with blue eyes set in a young, beautiful face. Her calm smile warmed the room as she turned from her neading to her husband.

Jed stood at a steamed window that looked out over the hills of wheat. He used his sleeve to wipe the fog away and peered out across his property. The rising and falling of a hammer from behind the other side of the rooftop told him Canis was still hard at work. "Yeah, he's out there," he replied. "I can't believe just how fast he repaired that old thing."

"Are the children going up the path today?" Matilda asked.

Jed shook his head. "No, it doesn't look like it… oh wait, Mather's kids are just leaving." The farmer watched as five busied children hurried away from the mill with sacks of flour clutched in their miniscule arms. From where he stood, Jed could tell that they were talking to one another. "It looks like Canis told them another tale."

"How long as Canis been with us?"

"I don't know really. About a month, why?"

"Has Jericho finally gotten over there being a man-dog living with us?"

"Are you kidding? I swear, one of these days he's going to start a riot."

Matilda walked away from the stove with a bundle of bread and a large meat pie. "That dog's arrival was the best thing that could ever happen to us. As soon as he got here he tore the throat out of that Yoma imposter. Ever since there hasn't been a single attack."

The bundle was handed over to Jed, who starred quizzically at his wife.

"For him, not you!" she said in a huff.

-----

Canis was colored slightly lighter than a golden retriever, with the face of a German Shepherd with thick, billowing fur on his cheeks. His eyes were a deep brown, with large canine irises. Having been a household pet before his transformation, he was well accustomed to seeing clothing for formal appearance and working, as well as certain necessary requirements when out an abroad. He wore a thick light brown vest, woolen pants stained from sweat, dirt and his shedding fur, and a pair of boots fitted personally just for him. His wardrobe was a decent size (as demanded by Jed's wife), but for working he chose to only use the same outfit he wore when he first arrived.

Canis stood up from his hammering to inspect his handiwork. He grinned as the tiles held firmly from the cool wind, proud that he did something worthwhile. One tile wasn't hammered properly; only one nail had completely entered the support beam. With lips pursed and a sly glance he eased his boot over and pushed one of the jutting nails into place.

"Pefectus," he said to himself, his language long dormant. To speak in his old tongue again seemed awkward, but who was he to tell what was abnormal? He knew he was a bi-pedal dog; that was awkward even to him. "Shiagaru." Yeah, that sounded a bit better.

Canis wore only one glove, covering his left hand from finger tip to half way up his forearm. It would itch occasionally, but not from his fur coming in contact with cloth. Sometimes, it would burn. As not to upset the children, he usually kept it covered whenever out in the open, his town activities had his hand placed in a pocket. Whenever it got too bad he would take the glove off and let his hand wash over in the cooling breeze. It seemed every time he took it off though, more fur was lost. "Hmm." The deep guttural noise of concern escaped from his throat as he looked at his fingers. They were almost bald. Keeping his mind from the predicament, Canis replaced the glove and proceeded to get back to work.

The sound of footsteps traversing a rocky path made his ears stand up on end. Jed was now coming down from his home, which meant fresh goods from the missus. Either that or another project that he was more than happy to help out with. 'They did take me in.'

"I was expecting you to be here," Jed called out from down below. He came to a stop a few feet from the wind mill, with the bundle still slung over his shoulder.

Canis set his hammer aside and approached the roof's edge. "Really?"

Jed only blinked as Canis landed right in front of him. "I got some food Matilda just cooked up," he said as the resident picked himself back up. "It's not much, but she still bakes a good meat pie."

Canis picked himself up and brushed himself off. "What's today's flavor?" he asked.

Jed shrugged. "Pig, I guess. I honestly don't know. All I have is a wheat field and a working mill – thanks to you works finally. Gunny raises livestock."

Jed offered the bundle to Canis. The site of him had pretty much become commonplace for the worn out village, so to see him covered in grime and looking like a beast did not affect the farmer.

While Canis began inspecting the contents (and muttering to himself that Matilda shouldn't be using her old china to house the pie), Jed looked the mill over with satisfaction. "Did you get the heating put in yet?"

Canis nodded. "I just need to haul up some wood from the forest and she'll be all set."

"Ah. Mind if I come inside?"

Canis shook his head. "No, not at all."

"Good," said Jed as Canis lead the way to the doorway. "Because there's something I need to talk to you about."

Canis looked over his shoulder. "Really? It isn't Jericho again, is it?"

Jed sighed. "No, it's not that. As far as I'm concerned, this shack's your home until the baby's old enough to take allergy medicine. No offense. It's matters concerning the town."

Jed and Canis stopped at the landing and faced one another. "I think they've been invaded by a Yoma," Jed explained.

The wind picked up for a moment, ruffling Canis's already unkempt fur amidst a calm face. With a mere shrug, a testament that this was no big deal to him, he accepted the duty like another one of his daily chores. His pressence alone was more than enough to keep the older, wiser one's at bay, but the younger generations always needed to be taught a lesson. Canis opened the door and moved to let the hospitable farmer in, but Jed wouldn't budge.

"A Claymore's coming," Jed continued. "There's a good chance that she'll be inspecting our village too."

Canis couldn't quite place it, but for some reason the bone chilling wind seemed less aparrent.


	12. Chapter 12

"Claymores?" Canis repeated. "You mean those longswords the North Eastern tribes use?"

"No," Jed replied half in thought as he gazed around the interior. "I mean one of those women that took down the Yoma in your village."

Jed couldn't believe just how well decorated the mill was. The stone setting that kept the turn-pole set in place had been covered over with wooden planks in a makeshift table. Set against the back stone wall was a small stove venting out a broken window with brush burning nicely inside of it. A few logs were already set in place, but until Canis could get to the woods, what he had sufficed. One side of the top story had been filled with bags of wheat, stacked neatly in even rows. The other side of the crawl space had a straw filled mattress and an old worn quilt. It wasn't much to see, yet Jed still saw the charm.

"I made a few alterations," Canis explained when he noticed Jed's drifting eyes, "if that's alright with you."

"I wasn't going to be using this thing," Jed shrugged. The extra business Canis dragged in was benificial.

"Care to join me?" Canis sat down on a barrel at the newly formed table. A lock was set in place to stop the noisy windmill and the baked goods were set upon a tablecloth. "So what story do you want to here today?"

"Right where you left off, I suppose," said Jed as he took his own seat. "And yes, I would like some pie."

Canis set the slice on a freshly washed platter and set it with a slice of sour dough bread. He didn't have any utensils, but the bread and pie could be eaten by hand anyways. "Well, let's see," Canis started, offering the plate to the farmer. "Just where to begin…

"It had been a few months now. From what I can recall, my master had seen a lot more business than usual. The local market by our village was starting to grow, and a new town was being set up in its place. Out of honor of the late mayor, it was named Northweather. A peculiar name, but then again we Rominas were a large, diverse state to begin with. Anyway, seven days since the last shipment of lumber, my master received message that a new barracks was to be put in place. The Prefects were too occupied with minor disturbances to deal with the Yoma, what with the drunks running about and all. So the legions would fill in.

"I was still a dog at the time, but I still remember clearly him running about with various contractors. A few days later, rubble was being set aside to line the foundation. Half way through the project, a letter came informing him that there was a shortage of lumber and that he needed to contact the local lumber mill for its supply. So we trotted on up there, my master and I, and we ordered the necessary pieces."

"And that was when the Yoma attacked," Jed finished with his mouth full of pie.

"Yes," said Canis. "All of a sudden, this thing comes bounding out of the second floor where they store the drying logs and bolts head on at us. That exact same time, one of those _Claymore_ folks bursts through the doorway and intercepts it. There was a big commotion, followed by all of us being drenched in its blood, or whatever the hell you can call it. The humans were fine of course; Yoma blood is as toxic to them as it is easy to clean up. It flows like water but it is as sticky as honey. The only thing you needed to worry about was the diseases it carried, from all the various people it surely must have eaten. Well, I began trying to lick the stuff off my front paw, despite my master's constant battery to prevent me from doing so. And that's when it all started.

"Later that night, I began having pains. I didn't think much of it since I was a dog, but my master took notice and let me sleep on one of his chairs. The next morning, I woke up and found myself lying sprawled out over the side with the top of my head slammed against the stool he used as a footrest. I had grown."

"I thought you told me that you ate its flesh."

"What? No. That's disgusting! I never even said anything like that. What I told you was that I changed."

"Sorry," Jed apologized as he reached for another slice. "It's rumored that eating a Yoma's flesh will change you, but I think it only applies to Claymores."

"Really?"

"From what I've been told. Please, continue."

"No one took notice until my false thumbs along the back of my front legs were suddenly pushed down to my paws and started to take shape. My tail began to grow even longer and my shoulders were broadened. People commented on this, as they would, but my master would hear none of it. 'He's growing,' he'd say. 'He's a pup.' In truth, I was ten years old; old enough by a house pet's standards. And then the big surprise. I woke up one day to find myself with two 'arms' before me and my feet farther away than the night before. I tried getting on my feet, but I kept stumbling. I don't know what it was, whether it came from my newfound intelligence or the screams of the mistress, but I stood up on my feet.

"The town didn't know what to make of me, and neither did I. Those exposed weren't changed, yet I was. At first everyone was scared senseless to see me, even the master. But that fear slowly turned to acceptance when they realized that I couldn't do any harm. In fact, I was as weak as a new born baby.

"Was that when the second Yoma attack happened?" Jed asked.

Canis nodded. "I can't tell you when it happened, only that it did. The constant pressure by the legions and the hunters had made the Yoma reckless, so one decided to disguise itself. Three days before the barracks was finished, a lone boy came into town. I was asleep when it first started; my master deciding it would be better if I was to stay put on the property. He was called in to see to the child until proper care could be given. He built the town's orphanage as well, so they must have thought that he knew the trade of keeper. To this day I can hear that howl, followed by his cries."

"The Yoma killed your master?" Jed asked in disbelief.

Canis nodded and sighed. "He treated me with kindness after my transformation, even fought off a gathering mob to protect me. It was foolish to do so, seeing as to how I was cursed by the blood and people saw me as a Yoma. But… but his heart was in the right place.

"I pushed my way through a fleeing mob, and came across my master face down in front of the town hall. The Yoma was right over him, grinning at me. Honestly, it was the first time I got a good look at one. Hideous things. At that moment, I lost all concept of thought. There was something driving through me, something that I had only felt in dreams. It was like I was a wolf, proud and raving. Before the demon could react, was on top of it. As soon as I grabbed its neck, I began to grow stronger, and it weaker. The farther my nails bit into its flesh, the bigger my arms got and the tenser my chest became. With a yell I tore its head right off its shoulders and presented it to the fleeing crowd. Whatever energy possesses a Yoma, I had stolen from one. If a priest's hand can condem a Yoma if it is pure enough, then lowly dog's can steal it away."

Jed was silent. The meat pie in his hand suddenly became sickening to look at and he set it aside. He watched as Canis picked up a slice of regular wheat bread and began mopping up the remnants of his pie.

"I know I should be more stricken over my master's death, but I'm not. I miss him dearly, and I once wept for him, but all I feel now is nothing. Nothing, save a primal beast that is angered to see his world upset by unnatural beings."

"They say canines never cry for their masters," Jed muttered. "Only honor them in silence and obedience by their graves."

Canis nodded. "Yeah, that is true."

"What happened after that?"

"I fled. The town's people ordered me to leave, and I did. I always thought that they must have mistaken me for his assailant, but they didn't flee or take up arms. They just pointed out of town, and I went. Looking back, I think it was more of my descision to depart, and they merely coaxed it."

"I had always guessed that something like this happened to you," said Jed. "But rest assured you have a place here."

"Thanks," said Canis. "Just out of curiosity, how much longer will you be renting out your windmill? I can understand if I'm wearing your hospitality thin."

"Canis, it's only been a month now. You slew that Yoma before our eyes. With all you did, how could we think of you as any different as one of us? Besides, we've seen the color of your blood. A Yoma could never change that part of it."

"You told me that," Canis laughed. "So how were you convinced that I should stay forever, hmm?"

"That was Matilda's idea," Jed explained matter-of-factly.

"More out of your daughter's safety than anything else," Canis smirked.

"Well, that."

"So why did you want me to stay then? You let me in, didn't you?"

"Canis, I'll be honest. If you were any other creature besides a dog, I would have shut the door on your face. I wouldn't have even bothered to ask you and neither would have Matilda. Human's have a close bond with dogs for many reasons. That is what you are, and that is why we weren't so quick to judge you. Now if you were a slobbering werewolf…"

"What's to say I'm not?"

"You took off yelping after Jericho's wife came at you with a broom. Trust me, we know. It was that moment of cuteness that won us all over."

If it weren't his fur, Jed would have seen Canis blush from being reminded of that embarrassing incident. "Gee, thanks."

"Well," said Jed, "like I said before, this is your home. You saved my life, so it's the least I can do. But between you and me, I don't think you will be coming inside even when Mary is older. Matilda is having a few mood swings lately, and they tend to be the lighter kind when you are mentioned. She thinks your some cute little puppy that can sleep on the bed. From one man to another, I have a bit of a problem with that."

"She's not in love with me, is she?" Canis asked flabbergasted. "I swear I'm not even attracted to her (_for various reasons_)."

"I know, and no, she's not. What I'm saying is I don't like the notion of sharing the same bed with another... _man_."

"Oh. Don't worry. I'm not offended in any way - I think. This is more than enough. Still, she thinks I'm cute?"

"Yup."

"Dear lord."

"She's expecting and going through that phase. What did you think? Anyways, I better get back to the harvesting. Until that Claymore leaves, you should stay here. I'm not forcing you, but those silver eyed witches have been known to tear Yoma up pretty badly."

"Don't worry," Canis said as he held up a second slice of pie. "The children would sorely miss me should I ever go. Yet, I would have chosen a different word to call those Claymores."

Jed raised an eyebrow as he reached for a parting piece of sour dough bread. "You would?"

Canis smirked. "I would, but I would be insulting my _own_ women then."

* * *

_Authors note: a bit slow, but things will pick up. As for Canis's travels through the mountain pass and his experience, I might have to write a second story when this one is finished. I'm open to ideas and suggestions, namely if this is a good idea or not. I don't really know if these chapters are hurried or not, but if they are, I'll try to add more. I'm pretty much flying on the seat of my pants with this second part._


	13. Chapter 13

Forty years had passed since Canis cornered a Yoma and was chased by an understandably confused wife of Jericho. Jed and Matilda had aged, and their newlywed daughter was now expecting. As for the seemingly immortal savior, Canis was not impeded by the years. His fur was still golden under the light of dusk, his body fit and his mind sharp. Jed would comment that he was still the same stray forty years earlier. "Only your face is different," he once said. "It still has the same old formal shape to it, yet I can still see the wisdom and tolerance there that only a true being could have been enlightened by from so many years."

It became somewhat of a yearly task for Canis. Claymores would come and go, with each young Yoma that descended from the old mountains. Faced with the likes of Claymores, and the myths and bedside tales of a great demon wolf, they always fled early and waited until the hunter left. That meant whoever was leading the silver eyed swordswomen came up empty handed most of the time. The town never paid for an incomplete task, and Canis had to step in to follow the Yoma back to their nest and do away with as many as possible. It always surprised him that he was able to accomplish more than these guardians. Jed told him that they were very powerful beings and never to be crossed because of mistaken identity, yet he couldn't help but wonder if he was the better opponent. It was his audacious attitude, however, that kept the Yoma at bay and the Claymores curious as to why there was never a second request shortly after.

Three days passed since the last Claymore was forced to leave the area, and Canis was tired of the entire wait. For a week he couldn't get to a pub for his favorite bourbon. On top of that, he had a bag full of spare pennies he was more than willing to bet in a game of cards with Jed's friends. So with the not-so-happy blessings of a would-be grandmother, the two men left for town. The only problem was, the Claymore hadn't left.

* * *

The _Edward Green_ tavern saw regular business from the hard working folk of the surrounding area. That meant Canis was exposed to these people almost daily, and had slowly managed to gain their trust and respect. In fact, the keeper of the business always made sure to reserve a table for the dog-man and his jokingly called _owner_. Jed didn't mind the comments, and neither did Canis. It was all good humor, unless a drunk told Canis to roll over or play dead. If Canis didn't catch himself, he would obey. It was a habit that passed on after his transformation. Whenever he rolled on the ground, a wiseass rolled off his stool from the savage blow of a nearby patron, or one of Jed's friends. 

There were three of these friends who gambled on a regular basis. The first, Kim Tel, was a middle aged lumberjack known for getting into fights. The second was Joseph Timberluck, a smithy who forged nails and horseshoes for the town. The third, David Collar, a distant cousin of the farmer who owned a plot three miles to the south east. It was common sight to find them quarreling, drinking and joke-cracking at the pub. As soon as Canis and Jed entered, they were met head on by a rash David pleading to be relieved from poor card skills.

Five minutes later, Canis was met by a drunkard who told him to roll over. With cards and pennies flying in every direction, Kim tore through the pub like a bat out of hell and shouldered the cocky ingrit. It took both Canis and David to wrestle the man back to his seat. And all the while, Kim was yelling profanity back at the knocked out drunk. Meanwhile, Joseph was checking everyone elses cards. If it wasn't for Jed stepping in the way, Kim would have charged the table with restraints in tow. Canis realized all too quickly why Matilda hated it when Jed left.

During the game, a merchant arrived through the front door. He introduced himself as Raphael, and slowly began circulating through the tables. A bit out of place due to his styled hat and cloak, he was seen as rich, card-smart and a potential match for the other gamblers. Their view after all was not so much in money since they betted with pennies, but the thrill of the game. Eventually, he found his way to the back corner where Canis sat.

"I've seen you somewhere before," Canis said to the stranger as he sat down. "You've been running that metal shop by the north end of town, right?"

Raphael nodded. "Rare ore, incase you were willing to buy. And I've seen you around too."

"Hey, I've seen you too!" said Joseph. "Yeah, you're the one who's been selling bars of iron and bronze to the local smitheries."

Raphael nodded. "I'm curious though, what are you?"

Canis eyed the man. "Why would you want to know?"

Raphael laughed. "Oh, don't take it that way. I live here, remember? I know all about you, just not what you are. It would be safe to say not a Yoma by now, so I would fancy you being a Huldra."

"A what?"

"A mythical creature," Jed explained. "I'll tell you later. Well Raphael, take your seat and we will begin."

The five gamblers sat in the back corner by the fireplace. It started with David right at the end of the table closest to the door. Going clockwise, it was then Canis, Joseph, Jed, Raphael and finally Kim. If seeing a six foot tall dog standing on two legs wasn't weird enough, the multitude of professions and walks of life finalized the conversations of those that looked at the group. As well as the fact that Jed, Joseph and David were in their late years, Kim was middle aged and Raphael and Canis both looked young.

"Bloke had it coming," Kim Tel continued his story over the rim of his cards. "There is no reason for a fool to be telling you what to do. And there sure as hell is no damn reason for you to listen."

Canis glanced from his own hand at the grizzled friend of Jed. "Just let it go."

"How can I?" Kim went on. "That ass has been shooting his mouth off for way too long."

Jed threw two of his cards face down on the table and reached for replacements. "Kim, let it go."

"Alright," Kim replied quietly.

"I bet three pennies," David Collar said, putting forth his coins.

"I see your bet and add one more," said Raphael .

"So Canis," asked David. "Just how's your _hand _doing?"

"Fine, fine," Canis replied without looking up from his cards. "Damn it. Err, the medicine you gave me helped take the rash away. Now I just have to find out why my fingertips are losing their fur."

"That's not what i meant," David muttered while half glancing at Raphael.

Joseph took a sip of his ale and nodded at Canis. "It's age, lad. Get used to it."

"Speaking of things getting old," Jed added. "I heard the Claymores have finally decided to stop coming here."

"It's true," said Raphael . "With their..." meaning Yomas "… tricks and the likes of the Huldra, if I can call you that, they don't want to come here. Hell, their messenger won't even reply back to them."

"How do you know that?" asked Kim.

"I deal with metal trading," Raphael explained. "Remember? Rare ore guy over here. Silver eyed witches have crossed my path more times than I can count."

"Now what's the off chance that one of them could ever find out about Canis?" David asked squarely. "I see two more pennies."

Raphael shrugged. "I can't say, really. They know something is up with our town. Since Canis hides out with you, Jed - yes I know that too - there isn't a damn thing they can do without the villages consent. That is of course, he didn't pull another one of his stunts."

Canis chuckled. "So you heard about that little encounter, ey? Hey, how was I supposed to know she was here, hmm? She gave me one hell of a chase, though. Little skinny silver eyed bi… Alright, all bets in, next round."

"Just be careful next time," said Raphael. "That little explosion was my furnace getting tipped over when you threw her into my shop."

"So that was you building?" Canis laughed. "Well, I'm sorry. If that's why you're here…"

"In a sense."

"…then I'll help pay for any damages."

Kim was the first to pick up his set of cards. With a curse he slammed his hand on the table. Joseph followed, albeit in a more civilized manner. Raphael lasted David's betting, but folded during Jed's turn.

"I'll put six more in," Canis said in an uncomfortable tone. "Any more bets?"

"A bit cheap today, aren't we?" David said with a grin. "Alright, eight more and I call."

Canis slammed his hand down. He beamed as he presented two sixes and three matching suites. Having played cautiously, he hoped to trick the others into unsafe betting and calls on lower value pairs. That moment of victory quickly turned to disbelief as David showed his hand.

"Four Cherubs," David laughed. "And a matching suite with an ace, both swords."

Jed rubbed his eyes. "I think you put a bit too much emphasis on your reverse play, Canis."

"Alright, new game," said David, still trying to control his laughter. "Same rules?"

"Same rules," agreed Jed and Kim in unison.

"You know something," Kim pointed out, "I just realized something."

"What?" asked Raphael.

"Canis, you're a dog, right? In a sense?"

Canis looked up from scolding himself on the inside. "Yeah, why?"

"And Claymores look like cats sometimes," Kim continued.

"So what's your point?" Jed was a bit testy after losing for the sixth time.

"Well, dog eyes, yellow cat eyes. I think I see the problem. It's just like cats and dogs. Brown eyes, yellow eyes."

"Funny," David muttered before taking a swig of his beer.

"Yeah-eah," Joseph laughed, pointing at the doorway. "Speaking of yellow eyes… what?"

Joseph froze in his seat with mouth agape. Everyone looked up at him in question, followed his extended finger to the door, and they too were rendered immobile. David nearly toppled over as he turned in his seat and leaned back to get a better angle. There was a new guest at the pub, one that caught everyone off guard.

"Raphael ," David said in a low voice. "Tell me that isn't what I think it is."

Raphael gritted his teeth. 'Oh god, not here.'

Cold, silvery eyes looked the group over. Twice she examined Canis, the dog-man unable to move. Canis reeked of yoki, a recent hunting now doing him more harm than good. While undetectable to humans, the raw energy made him stand out like a red hot flare to her senses. With one long stride she cleared the room, drew her sword and aimed to take his head right off.

"Oh, shit!"

"Canis, duck!"

"Ack!"

The warrior stopped herself mid swing. The table flipped over and three of the men tried shielding Canis. Kim had reached forward to grab her arm and Joseph was sprawled out over the edge after a failed dive. As for David, the tip was an inch away from his head, sweat pouring from his brow.

The warrior was stunned. She had known of how Yoma would manipulate humans. This was just too much. 'It is a Yoma, I think.' A nearby villager's wife had even tipped her off on Canis's rounds at the pub. It was the _Edward Green,_ the sign even said so. Even without looking she knew that she had cornered what the Mayor – son of the late Jericho – had called her in to deal with (as far as she knew at least). But throwing oneself in front of a Yoma to protect it was absolutely shocking. And appalling.

With a wave of her sword, the Claymore ordered the friends to the side. "Move." But they wouldn't budge. The only hint to any change in position was that the one right in front of her blade was about to drop from the experience. So again she ordered the friends. "I said move."

Raphael , still sitting in his chair, rose to confront the Claymore. "Ilene, stand down!"

Ilene took one at the foolish man and gasped. "Rubel?"

Rubel, displeased to hear Ilene give away his real name, barred his teeth in anger. "Ilene, get out of the pub and wait for me outside."

Ilene wasn't about to protest with the Organization leader's orders. She sheathed her sword, turned on her heel and marched for the doorway. All the while, Rubel watched her closely.

'Damn Ermita. I told him the dog lived here.'

Still piecing together what had just happened, Canis slowly inched his way farther back into the corner. He was too stunned for words. A Claymore attack, all of a sudden? It was stupid for his heroes to even consider blocking a swing like that. And Raphael, that was just as perplexing to see that happen as well!

"I guess…" Canis stammered, his mind a blur. "I guess... you guys don't have… yellow eyes then."


	14. Chapter 14

Canis sat on a fence post in front of the pub. Rubel sat across from him on an empty liquor barrel and Ilene stood at his side. And a crowd of riled up patrons stood around the windows with vicious glares.

"I apologize for Ilene's behavior," said Rubel. A glare was shot at the Claymore. "It seems that my orders to leave this town off the chart was not heeded."

Seemingly uninterested with what Rubel had to say, Canis pushed a rock back and forth with an outstretched foot. Without looking up, he pointed back over his shoulder and said in a deep tone, "The ones you should be apologizing to are back inside."

Rubel didn't want to try it. After Ilene had walked out the door, Kim took a swing at his face. Trying to say how sorry he was for the incident, he was cut off by an all too angry Jed. It took one yell of _"Get! Out!"_ to reinforce the fact the leader wasn't welcome anymore in the establishment. Canis had told the others to stay inside while he followed the man out, stopping at the fence when he discovered Ilene still there.

"So just who the hell are you anyways?" Canis demanded. "First blondie over there tries to take my head off, and then you somehow managed to get her to leave."

"I have ties with the organization that backs up the warriors," explained Rubel. "The ones you call Claymores. As of late I have been doing the tasks of collecting resources and payments. I am still learning it seems."

Canis pointed at Ilene, who ignored the motion. "I think you still have a ways to go with addressing orders."

"Ilene is not under my sanction. Someone else is. I tried warning him not to come after you, but it seems the chain of command didn't pass the message in time."

Canis laughed. "Hold on, you're telling me that you guys knew about, well, me?"

"You got into a fight with a warrior. You didn't actually think that she wouldn't talk about you?"

"I suppose not. So how many… _'warriors,'_ are under your command?"

"I don't think that is any of your business."

"Oh, and this isn't either then?" Canis grabbed a hold of his tail and presented the tip to Rubel. "Six stitches and twenty rolls of bandages, my business this makes."

"So telling me more about you would be out of the question I take it," Rubel said with a smirk.

"I'm a dog that got washed in Yoma blood. I know it, you know it, and the whole damn town knows it. Now what's going to happen now that Ilene over here can't complete her task?"

"Who says she can't."

Canis looked back through the window at a group of drinkers starring outside. "I can give you at least fifty good reasons. Five of them are good shots with bows and one gets unglued when he's had one too many beers."

Rubel sighed. "The Organization thinks you are a threat to them. I've lived here for quite some time now, and I can honestly say that you aren't. However, certain members just will not listen, unless I do what's called a terms of alliance."

"Which is?"

"If you were to aid us in dealing with a few stray Yoma that we cannot track, then the other leaders will stop investigating the town. I would be acting as placeholder to see it is honored."

Canis bit his lip and nodded at Rubel. Without a word, he got off the post and walked back to the door. 'I don't play pet,' he thought to himself.

"We would pay you," Rubel added.

Canis paused. "Just how much?"

"That isn't an obstacle for us."

Canis laughed and continued back inside. "Right, I've heard that one before. This is like some bad story."

"Canis, listen. I came here to ask for your help. Ilene's arrival ruined it for me, but I still have to ask. There is a pack of Yoma that has slaughtered both warrior and civilian. If they are allowed to continue, then this State will be gone in a matter of months."

Canis faced Rubel . "No seriously, tell me why you want my help. That bullshit about human safety, uh-uh, I don't buy it. Yeah, I know what this is. You want me to hunt these demons since your finances are at risk. If the towns go, then you lose your interests."

Rubel remained quiet as Canis grinned smugly at him.

"If you want my help, then convince me that I won't be backstabbed or experimented on."

Rubel's patience suddenly dissipated and he leapt to his feet. "I've been the reason you're still alive, Canis. I'm trying to help you out. The other leaders don't give a damn about you, or their own warriors for that matter. I already set it up where your assistance will bargain for your survival. I know you don't think it, but we honor our agreements."

Jed apeared at the doorway with arms folded. Concerned over Canis's safety, he came forward to make sure nothing would happen. A nod from Canis told him all was well on his part, but he wouldn't take is eyes off the two strangers. "Just checking up on you guys."

Jed made room for Canis, and he muttered his thanks. With one last look over his shoulder, he gave Rubel a sarcastic expression. "Now convince me that you actually care about me."

Rubel's eyes narrowed. "You're master wasn't the only one who cared for transformed dogs."

Canis starred at Rubel while tring to keep a straight face. "I can see how that would, um, play a part in, um… You know what, forget it. Come back with one of these little mutated pups you've parented, and then we'll talk seriously."

Canis understood that Yoma flesh didn't settle right; the blood itself made grass wither and die. He believed the only reason he didn't cough it back up was because he had eaten parsley before hand, a wives-tale cure for upset stomachs. So unless this state had the right kind of conditions to grow the plant (which it didn't) or an owner had imported it and shoved it down his pet's throat, there was nothing to discuss. So with that said, Canis marched up the wooded steps.

"So how's your hand? It must take at least one Yoma a week to keep it from deforming into a twisted mass of flesh."

Canis stopped with one foot in the air, his eyes drifting to his glove. Jed noted his friend's movement. Riled up once more, he leaned around Canis with finger raised and a warning to give to Rubel. Canis grabbed him by his shoulder and shook his head. "No."

"I don't fear you, Huldra. You cannot hold onto or replicate the necessary energy that makes a Yoma the way it is. In fact, if the Yoma were to die off, so would you. I can help with that too, should you want it."

Temptation reached its peak in Canis's mind. Suspicion knocked it back to the depths. The idea was shrugged off as fast as it came on. "You know where to find me," he said as he reached for the door. "And no Claymores."

Rubel watched the dog enter the pub, ignoring the threatening signs of the people still inside. Jed stood for a few more seconds in the open, a call from Canis finally drawing him back inside. That is, after he took the liberty of starring Rubel and Ilene down one last time.

When the door finally closed and Canis disappeared from sight, he turned his focus on Ilene. "I told you to stay back," he growled under the shadow of his hat.

Ilene bowed her head. "I'm sorry, I heard that he was in here and I…"

"And you what? Hmm? That animal in there can track the Abyssal. When I say stay out, I mean it."

"Ermita told me it was necessary to kill the Yoma at all costs."

"But I said that I had taken responsibility of this town, remember? And no, he's not a Yoma."

Ilene remained silent for a moment, working up the courage to ask Rubel what Canis was then. "So," she finally said, forcing her eyes up and right at the back of a now opposite facing Rubel. "Just what is this being then?"

Rubel sighed heavily. "A better man than I am, that's for sure," he said, watching through a window as Canis worked his way into the back corner. The table was flipped back over and the dog then began picking up the fallen coins and cards.

The lesser leader shook his head and laughed. "If I were him, I probably would have taken the head off the fool asking for my help."


	15. Chapter 15

_

* * *

_

Author's note: After a while I have finally gotten back to Lupus. College has taken its toll and I needed a good rest for my mind. However, I never forgot about Lupus and do plan on finishing this story. While this might not be the largest chapter I have ever written, it is just enough to jumpstart me in the right direction. If I have the time, I might just add to this chapter, but it might just be left on it's own right. Thank you for all that have had the patience to wait and thank you to all that have enjoyed one of my first attempts at fanfiction writing.

* * *

For a while Canis kept a low profile. Whether it had been the sudden emergence of an Organization member taking root in the town or the unseasonal shift in Claymore activity, he found it in his best interests to stay close to the farm. Every so often he would catch a peculiar scent and find himself gazing out the window of the mill. He could swear that there would be someone standing right by the property edge, watching the refurnished home, yet every time they would disappear as soon as he blinked. Even Jed seemed to notice this too as he would patrol the line every few hours. When Canis asked what he saw one supper, Jed merely shrugged and told him it was nothing. "Nothing." Not an 'I don't know,' or an explanation like 'it might just be a deer,' or something that would ease Canis' nerves. One night Canis caught Jed standing at the edge, pointing away a blonde woman dressed in common clothing. Despite the wind casting out their voices, he could easily see that the old farmer was rather upset and badly shaken. Eventually the woman departed, leaving Jed to stand in place for a good five minutes to make sure this was what she only intended to do. Whether it was being sick of himself for hiding, the safety for the family or just his own curiosity, Canis grabbed his coat and snuck out.

The fall sky slowly darkened with purple and orange clouds hanging lazily in the sky. Shadows sprang from every corner of the woods, leaving the beaten side paths the safest spot to travel on. With the light waning, Canis found himself looking over his shoulder back to the farm. It was still in plain sight, which made him feel silly for how short a distance he had gone. The good news was he could still dart back home and no one would know he had ever left. 'Screw it,' he thought. 'Have to show those cat eyed bitches I'm not going to take this.' Funny, as he held his breath and watched the woods for pairs of silver and – god forbid - silver eyes. Pulling forth a lantern, Canis reached into his pocket for a match, briefly pausing as his fingertips met with the cold steel of a knife both blessed by Jed and stolen from Matilda's kitchen.

Roughly a mile down the road Canis came upon an abandoned camp. Tell tale signs of a fire smoldered to his left, a rather surprising discovery. Not only was it below where the road dipped into tall weeds, it lead out to a fallow stretch of land and barren hovels. Glad to have an excuse for getting away from the trees, slid on down to investigate. Whoever had been there had long since left, the blackened earth now cooling around three glowing embers. His mind was already set to this being a Claymore spot, heart racing even faster. Upon coming across scraps of food strewn about, he sighed and let himself relax. There was no way a warrior on the prowl would leave behind such a mess in such a hurry. Kneeling down, he picked up an apple. Turning it over in his gloved hand, he examined the many bite marks of a small mouth. All of which covered one side, leaving a ring of red skin marred by a single bite of an adult. This was peculiar to him, but the piece was thrown aside as soon as he came across a cloth doll. It made sense to him that a child had been here, along with a decent sized party of travelers. Despite the placing of an abandoned field, civilization was not too far off.

"So then," Canis sighed, standing up and brushing himself off. "Just where…" Sentence cut short, his gaze fell upon a slit in the ground, close to a foot wide and three feet deep. Just the right size for a longsword or claymore. His eyes grew wide, harsh reality suddenly taking hold. Claymores had been here, a great deal of them. More holes could be seen, surrounding the pit in a neat even circle, six total. Canis stood and backed away from the scene, crawling back up to the road. He turned around one last time to look the area over, but when he began to turn he caught sight of the rest of the field. The houses simply hadn't been abandoned; they had been destroyed, the debris littering the field in parallel swaths.

A scent suddenly overtook Canis, his grip on the lantern's handle suddenly lost. It fell to the road with a clatter, marking the moment when he spun to face up the road with knife drawn. Several figures came forth from the woods, all of differing heights. Three were painted with the purple blood of yoma, their eyes a hazy yellow and their hands gripping sheathed handles of large swords. One was a cloaked man, a large metallic device in his hand. And the last Canis took note of was a very young girl, not much older than Jed and Matilda's grandchild.

* * *

Matilda put down her needle and thread and looked up at the door. Jed slowly made his way back inside, daring not to glance at his wife. When she asked him who had been standing on the road, he shook his head.

"A Claymore."

"What did she want?" Matilda asked. She suddenly became quiet. "It wasn't Canis, was it?"

"Well, yes and no." Jed put his hands in his pockets and proceeded further into the house. "Jacob's dead."

Matilda put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god. Wha- what happened?"

"I don't know. I'm guesing Yoma. The Claymore was just seeing where Canis was, saying that she needed to talk to him. She said that it was important for him to leave. Stinking little... I just pointed her away."

"Did his famliy get out alright?"

"I don't know."

Matilda's features fell into sorrow. "Tabitha would have been six."

"Yeah." Jed bit his lip. "Awful. We're going to have to be extra careful, I might even set up a bed for Canis."

With Matilda watching, he slowly walked over to the next room and peered inside. Mary, blessed child of his was sleeping in bed with her husband Joseph. The wedding had been only a year ago and a baby now slept peacefully in the crib in the corner. "Miria," he whispered.


End file.
